


Romance Through the Seasons

by Azeran



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Budding Relationship, M/M, Romance, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Delaurore, Prince Light has found his life to be dull, trying at best. Yet that all begins to change when he meets his intended royal guard in an apple orchard, and the tales of their love weave wildly out of control, spanning a timeless romance that transcends each of the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mells](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mells).



> This series is dedicated to my friend Mells, aka Blusparkles on Deviantart. She's my best bro, and the one who introduced me to the beauty of MikamixLight. I started this series forever ago, but decided it needed a refresher. So, I'm revamping the original two chapters, and I've already finished the third. I'll upload it when I'm done with the second chapter. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you all enjoy these tales, because it's a set very dear to my heart. And hell, Prince Light is fun to write! XD He's sassy as shit. Mikami is very patient, putting up with him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me. This idea, however, does. Mells can lay claim to it too. She helped birth it, and added to the fine detailing.

So….boring. There was nothing at all entertaining about his life. It was always the same monotonous routine, day after day, month after month. Nothing seemed to change from the cycle that engulfed the entire kingdom, and more importantly, his life. He attended his lessons, listened to the pleas and cajoles of the citizens, took a stroll through the town on his afternoons. He was wined and dined on the richest of foods, savoring them as amply as any activity that struck his interest. Painting, reading, fencing; he'd mastered them all, and in record time. Those were skills a good prince should know, after all, and he'd made it his mission to complete them in order to prove he was worthy of the position he'd been born to. And Light was praised for it! Oh, was he praised. The King raved about his son, the prince with a genius mind and boundless thirst for knowledge. Princesses from every kingdom fawned over his beauty, comparing him to the autumn sun. Golden, bright, with a thrall only magic could replicate. The townspeople spoke of him too, their future king who would lead them into a new age of happiness, comfort.

…..it never changed.

Light sighed, looking out the window of his bedroom. The velvet curtains were drawn back, crisp fall breezes bringing a pleasant chill to his stuffy bedchamber. Stuffy, dull. Just like his life.

It truly was a droning cycle. Every day he heard the same compliments. He was beautiful, he was clever. His eyes were far more precious than any gem or pearl. He could tame a faerie with the thrall he radiated. Frowning, Light rested his chin in a palm. He wondered if his admirers compared notes on just what flattery they thought would best please him, or if they were really so simple minded that they could think of nothing better.

A leaf broke off the tree down below his room outside, fluttering once before blowing through the open window. It landed on his thigh, richly stark against the leather. "Hm?" Mahogany eyes, glazed from watching the outside sky, brightened just a tad. It seemed the seasons were the only thing he had to look forward to now. Each day brought in a new smell, or sight. There was always something new to look forward to. He could watch the leaves fall from his window, and snow cloud the land's valleys and fields. But still…..in the end, the results proved the same. They only held his interest for so long. Even the seasons weren't so varying that he didn't eventually grow tired with them. Now it was less about interest, and more that watching them was integrated into his routine; sitting idly, flitting away any free time in his bedchamber, only to stare out at the world before him and long for something new.

Staring at the leaf in his hand, he ran his thumb across the crispy inner vein. No matter what he did, the fact remained true. He was the Crown Prince, son of King Soichiro. Future heir to the throne…and he was tired of the boring life he'd been born into. Breeding, culture, refinement. Each was as fixated to his being as the tawny gleam that seemed imbedded in his flesh. He couldn't escape it. They were a part of who he was. But it was just so…

"Boring."

Sliding out of his chair, Light tossed the leaf outside, watching it dance away on the gentle wind. He wished he could escape so easily. Yet he wasn't so lucky. He was imprisoned in this life, and his bars were the fatiguing restlessness plaguing his soul. Light frowned, running fingers through his hair, smoothing the chocolate strands back behind his ear. What could he control, in this pampered life of his? Trivial things. Growing his hair out was one of his few guilty pleasures. The king hated it. So he kept it. Youthful rebellion and all that. Or he was merely waiting to see how long it took for the act to grow boring, just like everything else.

The clock chimed three, his kingdom's clock tower sounding like a bell. Light looked towards the noise, lashes hazing his cheekbones. Afternoon. Time for his walk. He plucked his coat from the mountainous plush that was his bed. Regal black velvet, trimmed in lace with a bow of satin dangling ribbons to the hem; it was a favored article of clothing. He was a prince, after all, and he did enjoy a more luxurious style. Light slipped his arms into the billowing sleeves, lace settling around his knuckles, and he worked the tiny antique buttons at the front, each one set into its proper hole. There was only his top hat left, soft sateen with a ribbon band, and he placed it over his burnt caramel locks, heading out of the bedroom. If he was going for a walk, then he had to look his best. That was how he was taught, and it was a rule he didn't mind following. Being seen as anything but perfect? Perish the thought! He was a prince! An unhappy one, yes, but he couldn't let the people see that.

Marble clicked under his boot heels as he walked through the palace. Guards were waiting at the heavy front doors, and at his approach they were pulled open, stiff nods offered, as well as curious looks. Light ignored it. They were, of course, wondering if he required an escort. Mere routine. His answer was always the same. The repetition had all but been drummed into his system, and as he stepped outside, the thud of doors closing behind him, Light looked around at all the polished marble and wrought iron, and the stained glass windows shooting rainbolic beams across his thighs.

Beautiful.

He was used to it.

His feet started him on the well beaten path. So used, familiar, he barely had to watch where he was going. Instead, Light admired the glow of the fading sun turn a pale red-gold as it sank through the trees, leaves like fire and dropping in tiny embers to the ground. The brunette gave a tiny smile. Autumn really was the most lovely season in Delaurore. The weather was perfect, crisp and bright, with just a hint of wind to keep the earthy warmth comfortably cool. Summer burnt to a slumber, Light was surrounded by shades of umber and ruby, each one raw in the leaves that buried the ground. Those that weren't still fading from their brilliant emerald to a softer hue of gold. Piles of them surrounded the trees at his left and right, many blown out onto the dirt path too. They crunched and rattle as he walked, broken to pieces under his heels. In a way, he almost felt sorry for ruining their perfect beauty.

The path came to a fork, and he hesitated, looking both ways. From experience he knew the right led straight to the village, going over a small brook before exiting neatly in the town's outskirts. The left though; it twisted and turned, taking an indirect route that led a traveler through the village's apple orchards, which they were rather famous for. People came from far reaches to sample the luscious flesh of their fruit. And the orchards were pleasing to wander, if people didn't mind a little dirt. Being as it was, Light naturally wanted to go right. He'd seen the apples before, and going straight to the village was the norm. Why waste unnecessary energy taking the long way? But today….today was different. He didn't want to relive such a repetitive experience. 

Shooting the village path a final look, Light turned and began walking its fraternal twin. The fork seemed to disappear behind him, fading into the sun's hazy light and pitter patter of leaves brushing the ground. He relaxed a bit, quite at home in the environment. It wasn't like he'd never taken this path before. He knew his way around the kingdom, though only because his father had shown him map after map, teaching him every path, every inch of land. Unlike those children who weren't born to privilege, his days of exploring, running through the trees and laughing as he played imaginary games of knighthood and dragons, had never breached his imagination. They were but dreams now. Instead of running through the trees, he'd studied, learned. If he couldn't experience the kingdom firsthand, save for the rare outting, he'd learn it another way.

Not that it'd mattered. Had Light been allowed to play outside, the other children wouldn't have joined him. He was royalty, above their station. And most of them were….well….uncouth. Yes, there was a better way of wording it, rather than the detested slang he'd heard in the village during his strolls.

As if he would ever use such barbaric language.

Light's hair was tussled by another breeze, and he sighed, breathing in the crisp scent of leaves and fruit. They were a delectable blend, tangy, but muted, and he could all but taste the dewy apple on his…wait…fruit? The apples were supposed to have all been plucked by now. The autumn harvest had been the week before. He'd attended the ceremony, which was his duty, as prince. "What on earth..." he stopped dead in his tracks, glancing around. He was surrounded by apple fields, still on the path that weaved around their holdings, but he didn't see any signs of rosy flesh, or even yellow. …strange.

Curiosity peaked, he took his hat off and set it aside on a smooth stone. Just in case. He knew these lands, but better to leave a marker.

Light brushed his fingers through silky hairs and walked into the grove on his left. All around him were apple trees, but just as he'd thought, all of them were naked of the seeded fruit, with only a scanty covering of some still green leaves left behind. He frowned, moving a bit further in. Tree after tree, some more covered than others, yet no sign of the hidden fruit. "This is ridiculous," he murmured, pausing in the middle of the grove. He didn't see a single glimpse of-no! There! Light's eyes brightened, and he hurried over to a lone tree still complete with its umbrella of faded greenery.

The tree was massive, casting a few good feet of shadow around itself. The long branches were papered in thick bark that peeled at the edges. They extended up into the sky, some low enough to graze with his fingertips. And there, high above, was a dark red fruit. Flesh like rubies, polished to perfection, it dangled just out of his reach. The scent of apple teased his nose as he looked at it, making Light chuckle. "A late bloomer." Stretching up on the toes of his boots, he reached for it. His reach was an inch short though, leaving him grappling, straining. Light had the strongest urge to pout. He was not about to be bested by an apple! Muscles flexed, pushing to the max, and he craned even harder, ignoring the popping sensations in his shoulder blade. "Stupid thing…" he arched his spine, teetering precariously. He almost had it….

Light grinned, fingers near closing around the apple.

"I would be careful. You could pull a muscle, reaching like that."

What on earth?! Jumping, he whirled around. "Who said that? How dare you--!" His boots scuffed in the dirt though, bumping a tree root, and he lost his balance, teetering back on his heels. "Ahh!" The ground closed in, faster than he'd expected. Light jammed his eyes shut, waiting for the painful collision. But it never came.

"….what?"

Instead, soft warmth enveloped his body, and he gripped a handful of what could only be fabric, caressing the smooth surface with his fingertips. Underneath he felt the span of muscles, strong and hard, urging his gaze to flutter open more. First there was only red and green, the mingled leaves of the tree above, and then his face was tilted to the side by a gentle hand. A pair of dark brown eyes stared down at him, hooded by thick ebony lashes and set into a face pale as the snowy plains of northern Navra. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" There was a note of concern in the way the stranger cupped Light closer, one of his bent knees supporting the prince's lower back, keeping him aloft. "Can you speak?"

Light tried not to gape, stiffening in the man's arms as he drank in the handsome features looming over him. Perhaps he should've been frightened. Despite his looks, Light didn't recognize him, had never seen him before in the village, much less the palace. Yet…he wasn't. Irritated though, that he was. Whoever this stranger was, he'd been allowed to see the prince at a weak moment. That wasn't allowed! Not ever. "O-of course I can speak!" The brunette muttered, fighting to right himself. "Now release me! You have no right to touch me like this!"

Blinking in surprise, the other helped him up, then quickly backed off when the prince whirled on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to surprise you. But you really could hurt yourself," he explained, palms up in a gesture of peace. "Overworking muscles that haven't been properly exerted in the past could result in any number of injuries, and I-"

"And just what makes you believe they aren't properly used?" Light cut him off, eyes slimming at the corners. Anyone who knew him understood it to be a forewarning of his temper rearing its ugly head. But this stranger didn't know. He seemed to be completely clueless actually, both to that, and Light's identity. No one was stupid enough to touch the prince the way he had, even if it was to save him from meeting the orchard's grass face first. It was a death sentence waiting to happen. But he'd risked it, which either made him a fool, or oblivious to whom he was speaking to. Light was torn between both possibilities, personally. "Well? Answer me! Do I look weak to you?"

"....no, of course not."

The minor hesitation didn't go unnoticed, and he frowned darkly. "Come again? Perhaps I misheard you, but I believe that you paused. And that implies the opposite of what you just said." Stiffening, Light's lips quirked, baring a hint of teeth. "Which is it? Do you, or do you not believe me weak?" 

Most would've been panicked at seeing him angry. He was royalty, and the brunette knew for a fact that he came across as somewhat…antagonistic when he was annoyed. There wasn't any sign of such emotion from his surprise savior though. He appeared strangely calm, lowering his arms and stepping back. "I was in no manner trying to imply that you were weak.." he murmured. "I merely meant that you don't come across as someone who spends his days doing overly trying tasks. It seems….beneath you." The last part was graced with a small nod of his head, his eyes cast to the ground. A true sign of respect. "Please forgive me if I didn't make myself clear."

"…." hesitating, Light shoved away the feelings that stirred to life under influence of the man's gentle voice. This was neither the time, nor the place to be overcome by such preposterous things. Already his routine had been thrown off by that damnable apple, and now this man was further deterring him. Though….this was different…. "I suppose--" with a little grimace, he nodded. "Very well. You're forgiven. But fair warning, stranger. Next time, word your thoughts more carefully. Most wouldn't be so understanding."

"Of course, I understand. Thank you." The taller man looked at him, and again Light was spell struck by his eyes. Slanted, thick with lashes, they were hued a rich shade of brown far darker than his own. It was akin to staring into pools of primal earth, yet they were gentle, caressing Light's body in its velvet jacket and tailored slacks. Light glowered, returning the gesture. He'd barely noticed the man's clothes, but he did now, as well as taking a moment to admire the built frame under simple linen and velvet. His shirt seemed fitted, but comfortable, and was tailored to his tall frame. As were the rest of his clothes. They weren't in the style of Delaurore either, possessing more of a northern flair. Perhaps Navra? Their people were pale skinned and dark eyed. The stranger could hail from there.

Light didn't dwell on it. Foreign craftsmanship or not, nothing could hide the man's rippling muscles. He was strong. Fit. How odd. Though it did suit him, he reluctantly admitted. His tall frame stood well, and the strength was hardly overbearing. Not that his elegant features would allow for such a thing. The man was a handsome balance of dapper and rustic. Quite a contradiction.  

Well, one thing was certainly clear to the prince. This stanger was no commoner. He spoke eloquently, not a hint of crass, and his fair skin had seen too little sun for him to have the life of a simple peasant. His muscular structure was cause for wonder; such strength for an aristocrat was unusual. But Light couldn't find reason to complain. That strength had saved him from completely embarrassing himself, after all.

Light's frown hitched a bit, and he held out a hand, one brow lifting in a coy stare. Proper introductions were necessary in court, especially when dealing with royalty. If they weren't made accordingly, then the man wasn't worth his time. He had no interest in dealing with a simpleton. A makeshift trial if he'd ever seen one, but this would stand as a good test of the darker haired man's judgment. "You never introduced yourself. Perhaps it's different where you come from, but here, we hold ourselves to high standards."

The man took the proffered limb without question, surprisingly airy in his touches. Light was pleased. He understood proper etiquette then. That was good.

"My sincerest apologies, yet again." Looking up at him, a dark brow quirked. "I'm afraid where I come from, the etiquette for aristocrats and those of lower station is rather different. They are rarely allowed to socialize, if at all. I believe the gentry thinks anyone not possessing a title is diseased, or at the very least unworthy of their time. So I am rather unused to dealing with one of your nature. It's all very new to me."

Blinking, the brunette stared at his hand, eyes rising next to his regal face. Something in the way he worded himself expressed a wary caution. Even so, Light got the distinct impression that the stranger was not of regal blood. Now that….was surprising. "You aren't an aristocrat?" Splaying his fingers across the man's palm, he felt the calluses marring otherwise smooth flesh, and was more than startled. Rarely was he wrong in his deductions. "….I'm surprised," Light admitted. "You seem far too knowledgeable to be a simple commoner."

The stranger chuckled. "That's because I'm not." Sinking down to one knee, warm lips touched Light's knuckles in a chaste kiss. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mikami Teru. I recently arrived in your fair kingdom, and I was taking a walk to learn the lay of the land, gather my bearings. I had just begun to traverse the orchard when you stumbled into my arms. A feat, might I say, that is hardly worth complaint." Smiling, he kept hold of the brunette's hand, and Light near shuddered as a warm thumb slid across the pads of his fingers. "Now…if it pleases you. I do believe I am owed an introduction as well."

Outstanding boldness spoken in a modest tongue. A rare find. And once again there was that note of superior intellect in the ma-Teru's speech. Not an aristocrat indeed. He certainly could do an excellent job fooling the gentry's most elite. He'd managed to surprise the prince, the noblest of the noble, and Light prided himself on his ability to spot a true gem in the crowd. Teru was special, if not a tad too bold.

Of course, that alone was reason enough for him to deny knowledge of his name. Light was the prince, and therefore bound by an entirely different set of rules than those followed by the masses beneath him. "And what if it doesn't please me?" He smirked, mahogany eyes glinting. "You said it yourself. I am of superior breeding. You have no right to ask anything of me, and I am well within my power to deny you." That was the power of a royal. A prince. And he wielded it well...though a bit of gloating never harmed anyone. "In fact, Teru, my station far surpasses your own. Which means your rights are rather-insignificant."

If he was surprised at Light's words, Teru didn't show it. "…all that you say is true, but what of my question? Does it please you?" He released Light's hand, bowing his head lower. "If not, then I encourage you to follow your whims. I am, by all accounts, a mere servant to your will."

Well then. How…topsy turvy. Light frowned. One minute Teru was being quite bold with the young prince, and the next he was submitting like a dog would to its master. It was done out of respect, he understood that much….he didn't like it though. Accustomed to getting what he wanted, the teen commonly ordered around his servants. They thought no ill will of him, as it was his duty. He was the prince, heir apparant. Their job was to please him, and obey whatever requests he issued. Yet hearing such familiar, obedient tones from the darker brunette…no. Light much preferred his looser tongue over rigid custom. Even odder, he found himself somewhat attracted to the former, rather than the latter. Mindless submission was boring. He was bowed and catered to day in and day out by servants and gentry alike. Another cowed man was not what he needed, or wanted.

"….my name is Light."

Teru's eyes shot up to his own, surprise heady in their earthy hue. "Beg pardon?"

Ahh…he'd caught him off guard. Teru had been expecting rejection then. Light's mouth curved with a teasing grin, hand at his middle in proper regal form. Lovely. They were even then. "My name, Teru, is Light. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Light." The other repeated. For one moment, the brunette thought he saw a spark on that handsome face, a hint of mischief perhaps, but then it was gone as quickly as it'd come. "What a beautiful name. But I assure you, the pleasure is entirely my own." Rising to his feet, Teru bowed at the waist and offered up a faint smile. "Formalities aside, I am curious. What brings you out here, Light? I suspect this wasn't a random stroll."

"-Not exactly." Light shifted away, glancing up at the apple still hovering above their heads. The damn thing seemed to tease him, echoing his failure in its shiny red surface. "I take a walk every day about this time, but typically I head straight to town."

Teru folded his arms behind his back, appearing the proper gentleman Light had mistaken him for. "And today you decided to take a detour?" His expression softened as he followed the caramel gaze up to the hanging fruit. "If you were craving an apple, it might've been easier to go into town, Light. I've learned throughout many years of experience that seeking things from the source is never an easy task."

Scoffing, the prince turned away. "Don't be ridiculous! I didn't come all the way out here for a mere piece of fruit. I was deep in thought, and decided to take the alternate path to town. That's all." Light didn't bother to add his woes of boredom. Information was priceless, and he refused to divulge too much to this man, Teru, who was essentially a stranger. A stranger with beautiful eyes like the autumn earth, skin fresh as cream….and a heart just as pure-

Light halted those thoughts the second they appeared, a delicate flush coloring his cheeks. What-what in the world? How could he think such things? And of a man! A strange man!

"…Light?" The sweetest of touches fell on his arm, yet still he nearly leapt out of his skin. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you again." Teru pulled his hand away, looking properly ashamed. "I was only going to ask if you were cold."

Cold? "Why do you ask?" Light coughed a bit, avoiding direct contact as the other brunette glanced him over. Twice in one day he'd made a fool of himself. Aristocrat indeed. He was hardly worthy of his title as Crown Prince. If father could see him now, he would be ashamed. 

"It's only that…your cheeks seem a tad flushed. I imagine that coat of yours isn't very sturdy. From what I've experienced thus far, Delaurore has a rather tepid climate, but fall does have a tendency to make things chilly." Ending his speal with a quiet look, Teru lifted one shoulder. A gentleman's shrug. "You can never be too careful."

Stunned silence, eyes widening to comic proportions. "Pardon?" Criticizing any noble born's fashion tastes was considered the most grievous of insults, if not making for interesting gossip for the ladies at court. But criticizing the prince? Unheard of! "Teru, I'm very well aware of the affects of cool weather on the body! Or have you forgotten, I live in Delaurore? If anyone should know m-this kingdom's climate, it's me!" Crossing his arms, Light felt ready to smack the other man. No one made a mockery of his choices in clothing, but specially not a traveling stranger! "As it happens, this is my favorite coat, and I'll have you know that it's very comfortable. Perfect for fall weather!"

Teru flinched at his indignant huff, hastily backtracking. "Yes, It's a lovely coat Light. You look fetching in it. But seeing as it's made of velvet, and I know that's hardly a warm material…I was simply wondering after your well being." His voice trailed off, flickers of worry giving his irises a gold speckle. Barely noticeable, unless one knew where to look. Light did, and he couldn't help but stare at them, any anger gone after the placating explanation. Teru was looking out for him? Why? They weren't friends, cohorts, or anything similar. They'd only just met!

"Preposterous Teru. I'm fine." He waved idly, blowing the subject away as easily as the feathery wind tickling his face. Leaves stirred at his feet, several picked up and made to spin in the air, catching Light's eye. They went higher, and higher, trailing off into the distance, mere specks of rustic red. Hewanted to catch one, keep it close, if only to see what freedom was like. That was ridiculous though. Sentiments for a child, not a prince. Light forced himself back down to earth, and imagine his shock to see Teru looking at him, his smile knowing.

"Now it makes sense, your taking the scenic route." Moving close to the tree, he touched the bark with a large hand. "I have to confess, Light…in all my travels, I've never come across a kingdom yet that looks so beautiful in the fall as your great Delaurore." A leaf was plucked, this one more gold than red, and he offered it to the teenaged prince. "You must feel proud, living here."

The compliment might as well have been directed completely at him. Light murmured a low "thank you," joining him by the tree, leaf in hand. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Teru nodded, pressing his spine to the bark and relaxing. Light was royalty, and doing anything similar would've been horrendously common. So he stood tall, his height still impressively below that of his surprising companion, caressing the veins in the leaf's surface with a blunt nail. For many moments they remained like so, not another word spoken between the two of them. Only the wind rustling through the trees and leaves offered any noise, broken by the slow pulsing of heartbeats and throaty breath. Then a fleeting sigh left Teru's throat, so lost in the grove Light almost didn't hear it. "Light. I have no room to question you, but I can't help but notice…"

"Hmm?" Busy twirling the leaf, he frowned. Notice? What could a stranger possibly  _notice_ about a man he hardly knew? "Notice what?"

Clearly tentative, the taller man sighed again. "Forgive me if this comes across as impertinent, but you seem….unhappy." Searching for the right words, he carefully touched the tawny flesh of Light's palm, fingertips velvet soft and tracing every vein, every crease. "No….that's not right. It's not that you're unhappy…..you're simply-" Teru fought for the word, bringing it to the tip of his tongue. Light saw him struggling, trying desperately to translate thoughts into words. His efforts were almost cute. More startling though, as he saw the recognition in those dark eyes. Teru knew, and he was only hesitating out of worry. He didn't want to insult the prince, whom he only knew as a beautiful stranger.

Light was dumbstruck, letting the leaf slide through his fingers and fall to the grass beneath his feet. His compassion….

"You're nothing like the people at court."

"I…come again?" Staggered, the other's face colored with the faintest of blush. He appeared quite ready to jaw drop, and as entertaining a notion it was, the prince was pleased when he didn't, instead smoothing his face over with a careful mask of stoic beauty. Where would be the fun if Teru was so easily rattled?

Smirking, Light moved away from the tree. "Shall I list your crimes for you?" His tone went sinister, cut only by a impish lilt. "For starters, you've yet to grovel at my feet. By Delaurore tradition, those beneath a noble station are required to submit themselves to any aristocrat if he or she orders." Lifting a finger to silence Teru's protests, he continued. "Furthermore, you haven't bothered to mention my beauty, wit, or regal stature. That's become a norm for all of the socially elite, as I'm considered quite the prize. Rare do you find a man with superior intellect, and a face to match. And as your superior, you're supposed to honor me with praise. Or at the very least, a gift of some kind." Chuckling to himself, he rose up on his toes to brush the branch above with his fingertips. The damnable branch, its mocking fruit. He'd have to ask his father to ensure this orchard's special care from now on. "Frankly, Teru, your actions today would be condemned at the palace, or in the presence of any noble born."

Watching him silently, Teru finally chortled and took a step forward. "I imagine you hear word of your remarkable accomplishments aplenty, to use them so casually against me." He touched golden flesh, gently pushing Light's hand away from the branch and cupping it in his own. There was a firmness there that should've been expected, as his strength was clearly defined under the material of his coat, but Light shivered despite himself. "I suppose that's why I never bothered to repeat them. Once recited enough, even the sweetest of poetry loses its charm." He drew fingers up to his mouth, hovered a breath away from contact. "But if it's custom….." Teru's lips rose; Light would almost swear he was being teased. "I fear I've been quite rude. An aristocrat of flawless grace and perfect manner, being forced to share his time with a man who can't even use proper etiquette? Unthinkable. I can only pray you'll take pity on this outlander, and pardon my ignorant ways."

His brow puckered. The gall of this man! Teru dared to tease him? Strangers or not, he should know better! Light flexed the digits in Teru's grasp, contemplating the flesh beneath his own. He had all the right in the world to feel offended, pride wounded by those grinning words. He wasn't some common peasant. His position demanded respect, both as a noble and the son of the king. Teru may have been unaware of the latter, but he'd already acknowledged Light's blood superiority. Knowing that, his deliberate taunt of the brunette, however gently done, was unforgivable in the eyes of the law, as well as society.

Light narrowed his eyes. Unforgivable….unless he declared otherwise. "And now I can add interrupting to your list of charges."

"Hm?" Teru cocked a thin brow, lips moving a hair closer to his hand. Catching Light's eye, he laughed quietly, flexing his grip in a gesture akin to affection. "Please overlook my discretions then, and do continue. I'm but a stranger to Delaurore custom, and wish to know where I erred in my treatment of you."

Interesting. Like the autumn wind, Teru really was unpredictable. "Such a disrespectful man," he purred. "Your rudeness truly holds no bounds. But, as I was going to say. You have proven yourself scathingly ignorant, refuting the customs of this land….." he paused, honing in on Teru's reactions, then allowed the masks to drop, a warm smile focused at the taller male. "I can't bring myself to care."

"…..is that so?" In return, his own seemed to brighten ten fold. "What a change of heart. I'm undeserving of such special treatment."

"On the contrary. I find you very deserving." Light retorted with a laugh, irises happily gleaming as a warm kiss touched his fingers. "Most pay attention to my station alone, ignoring all else in favor of my charm and appearance. You're the first person I've met who's taken the time to actually talk with me. I haven't been so entertained in quite a while." Honestly, he'd never been so entertained. Not since his days as a dreaming boy, fighting dragons and wishing for something new. Too many years of dreadful monotony, and now here he stood, smiling and laughing with a man he barely knew. Though said detail he wanted to change, and very soon. Things were going far too splendingly between them for Light to allow him freedom to run away, disappear like a dream. He wanted more than that. 

"To their credit, the flattery of your appearance is justified." Lowering Light's hand, the darker brunette shook his head. "Light, you're very beautiful. The faeries themselves must have had a hand in your birth, for I've never laid eyes on a human more lovely." He knew the arguments were coming, and continued before a single word could pass Light's lips. "However, beauty alone shouldn't be the only factor you're judged by. You have many more important qualities." Teru smiled, slow and coy. "I'm happy to bring them to light…if you'll excuse the pun."

Wise with his tongue, and witty. Light's chest tingled, warm spirals circling beneath his flesh. For the first time, a compliment had made him happy. Appropriate that it came from the man who was entertaining him so greatly. He'd want it no other way. "So long as you don't make it a tradition, I'll pardon you, just this once. I had to endure countless puns involving my name throughout my childhood. There's only so much a man can take."

"I imagine so. But your name is very fitting," Teru murmured.

Light just turned his eyes up to the crystal sky, accepting his words. He'd never given it much thought himself, but the brunette was right, at least in a sense. He shared a coloring with his favorite season, all gold and shades of red. More though, both were caught in a shift. Dark, light, warm and cold. Fall could be either, depending on its mood. Cruelty, gentleness. Unyielding, giving. Similarities he'd never noticed, or maybe he had, and simply never placed them? Things of that nature tended to be subconscious, and he never dwelt for long on his own nature.

"…I do have a question for you….if you're willing?"

He didn't bother to look at him. They both knew what Teru wanted to know. "You want to know why I take my walks, don't you Teru?" Light sank to his knees on the earth, reclining back against the tree. An undignified pose, but it didn't matter. There was no one here to berate him. "It's because......I'm bored. I have been for a long time." He gestured to the grove around them, fingers limp. "I'm a pr-noble. My life is ruled by laws, regulations, grandeur and parties. I've never wanted for anything. But it's more a gilded cage than a life. I have to live up to everyone else's expectations, follow their plan, and for what? Am I doomed to eternal unhappiness, just to please others?" Light laid his head back, staring at the billowing canopy of green, auburn and gold above his head. "It's sounds childish, I know….."

He gave a wistful sigh. Upon scrutiny, those leaves might as well have been his silks at the palace. Mere glamour hiding his trappings. "It hardly matters. I can't be selfish. I have my duties, and I'm happy to serve the people. Really, I am. I just…."

A soft touch bloomed across his jaw, turning Light's face to the side. "I don't think it's selfish," Teru released his hold, kneeling down beside him. "You can't help feeling the way you do, Light. It's natural."

"Perhaps for a commoner. For me, it's a nuisance. How am I to focus on my duties if I'm constantly bored and wanting something more?" Leaning away from him, Light dug his nails into rough bark, scraping the pitted surface. "....what if I grow so bored that I simply stop caring?"

Teru grimaced. "That wouldn't happen. You're a good man Light. You care too much to just stop." Glancing at the scraping nails, he covered graceful fingers with his own. "….have you ever considered that it's not boredom you're feeling, but perhaps a longing for companionship? From what I garner, your childhood wasn't a very happy one, in terms of friends or playmates. And I didn't notice anyone with you when you entered the grove."

….companionship? Light mulled that over. Well, Teru was right; he'd never had a true friend growing up. People saw him as the prince, their future ruler. Not a mere person. Children only wanted to curtsy or bow to him, as taught by their parents. He'd been left alone. Free to do as he pleased, yes, but alone nonetheless. He'd thrown himself into his studies not only because it was his duty, but as a way to avoid reminding himself of how alone he really was. He couldn't hide it though, could he? Maybe the world wasn't boring, not entirely….

He simply wanted someone to enjoy it with him.

"Interesting….I never would've considered a possibility like that," Light said, voice soft and pondering.

"Sometimes you need an outside opinion to make things clear." Rising tall, Teru offered him his arm. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to impose my opinions on you though. I merely wanted to offer input. You seemed distressed."

Light took the proffered limb and climbed to his feet, boots scuffing the grass and leaves. Brushing off his clothes, he chuckled, feeling a bit better than when he'd first started his afternoon stroll. Amazing what a simple chat with a stranger could do. Albeit a very handsome stranger with a penchant for romance, but all the same. "I highly doubt you could impose anything upon me, Teru. I'm very set in my ways, and while intriguing you may be, you're still but a stranger." Smirking, he squeezed Teru's wrist. "You don't have that kind of influence." The silent  _yet_ hung in the air, only acknowledged by the two males mentally. "Besides, what kind of man would I be if I allowed my opinions to be changed so easily?"

"I doubt that will ever be an issue." The brunette dealt him a kindly look, slightly pink at the touch on his arm. They were in close quarters, far more than would ever have been allowed in a normal setting. Royalty had to be kept under constant watch, for fear of any attempts on their life. Light doubted Teru's interests were anything other than mere intrigue, possibly friendly; the law was the law though. Prince he was, and therefore it was too dangerous to allow a commoner to come too close without a guard present. ….Except, Teru wasn't a commoner. He'd said that first off, right after Light had stumbled into his arms.

Light was puzzled. He hadn't bothered to question the brunette's station earlier, too locked in his own thoughts and woes. Now he had a clearer head, and he was feeling better, certainly, but his curiosity had been peaked. What was it the man had said? A traveler…..learning the lands. To do what? "Teru? You never did tell me-"

The chimes of the clock tower broke his speech, ringing across the grove and nearby village. He glared in its direction, resisting the urge to pout instead. Another needless interruption. Maybe some wicked faerie was playing a trick on him. "Ah, I didn't realize it'd grown so late." Stepping away from the teen, Teru adjusted his coat and looked off into the distance. He didn't want to go; his body language made that perfectly clear. The stiffness in his spine, the sudden way his mouth clamped tight. He was as irritated as the prince. "…It seems I'm doomed to constantly apologizing to you, Light." Lips taut on his face, he wavered. "I'm sorry…I need to be going…"

Oh. Light tried not to notice how his chest clenched, unhappiness seeping through his blood like a cool tonic. When did he grow so attached? An hour ago, he would've laughed at his ridiculousness. Then again, an hour ago he hadn't been stretching up on tiptoe to try and reach a silly apple. "I-I see." Forcing a cool expression, he brushed him away and fixed his own vestiments. "I should be too. Father is probably wondering where I am."

"I imagine so."

Unaffected by Light's nonchalance, his savior and intriguer tapped his shoulder. "Before I go, might I offer my services?" He tilted his face up; the apple, damned thing, was right above their heads. Teru caught Light's eye, winked, and plucked the taunting fruit. "You seemed to really want this," he hummed, offering it to him, flesh crimson against his pale complexion. Light blinked at the apple as it was deposited neatly into his palm, Teru's fingers forcing his own to curl around it. "A simple you're welcome would suffice."

….damn him. "I don't owe you anything." Light simpered, tracing the styrations in the apple's surface. They shifted rather prettily from ruby to garnet, then back again. A small detail; he couldn't have noticed it from afar. "I was going to order you to pluck it for me anyway, before you left. You simply thought ahead." He dipped his nail into skin, breathing in the fresh scent of apple. Pleasant, rustic. Pleasure sparked in his cinnamon colored irises, transfiguring them to gold, and he slipped the fruit from hand to hand, enjoying the slick sensations. How simple. His boredom, and his curiosity, had been satiated by a mere stranger. A handsome, beautiful, earthy eyed stranger.

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

His concentration slipped, apple wobbling. Light scolded himself mentally, even as Teru hid a laugh behind a fake little cough. What in the world was wrong with him? One measly gift and he behaved like a lovesick child? Foolishness at its prime. He was better than that. "I thought you had somewhere to be," He jabbed the other's chest, scolding him. There certainly was not a frustrated blush staining his cheeks. Not at all. "Or is my presence so intoxicating that you simply can't bring yourself to abandon my side?"

Teru dipped his head, feathery bangs hiding his triumphant grin. "I apologize."

And what a surprise. No answer to the question. Complete avoidance, in true aristocrat style. Light pursed his lips. Again, he was questioning the brunette's lineage. "Hn. I haven't the time to reprimand you for your rudeness again. The next time we meet, I'll simple make up for it and scold you two fold." Waving him off, the prince hid a smile, caressing the apple so easily plucked. Teru's thoughtfulness could make him weak at the knees, if savored one time too many. "Now go, or you'll be late for whatever it is you're supposed to be doing."

Backing away, the elder lowered his head and sank into a graceful bow, arm folded at his waist. Time slipped to a stop, only nature's beauty at their sides as Teru matched gold with brown, gazes locking for a final time. "As you wish."

Light blushed harder, but it went unseen, for Teru turned on his heels and strode deep into the orchard. Just like the path, he seemed to be swallowed up by the trees, coat flapping behind him and hair tussed at his collar. As he went, the brunette smothered the ache he refused to acknowledge, looking down at his fruit. A gift from a stranger. Wasn't that a popular theme in fairy tales? Often times it stood as a lesson to young children. Be wary of strangers, and whatnot. "Somehow I doubt Teru is old hag." He laughed, slipping it into his pocket. He craved entertainment, not a princess reenactment.

Whistling lightly, breathy tendrils of wind made his hair flutter. Light sighed, turning his face into the breeze. Warm sunlight still poured down, bathing his flesh with a golden sheen, and he admired it, relaxing for a moment. He felt so…peaceful. When was the last time he'd ever had a chance to simply drink things in like this? "Never." Answering his own question, he reached his hand up, fingers splayed across the sky. He'd always craved freedom, a chance to move, do as he pleased. Now though… "I feel happy."

Teru had made him understand something very important about himself. Something he never would've figured out on his own. Light wanted freedom, that was true. But he also wanted friends. Perhaps just one. Someone to converse with, share his thoughts. Wasn't it common, such a want? He knew the villagers clung to one another, almost in a rugged tribe. They seemed unfailingly happy, and through all his walks through the town, Light had never seen one person appear bored, as he so often had. Could the solution be that simple? A friend?

He purred to himself, inhaling the musky scent of recently mowed grass and changing leaves crushed beneath his toes. He wasn't bored. Well, not as much as he'd thought. He was lonely, in need of a companion. Someone who possessed intelligence, hopefully equal to his own…a man, for what woman could hold a logical conversation? And, more importantly, a kind hearted fiend who could entice him, drawing him from his windowsill into the world below. Lo and behold, the familiar visage of Teru's face came to mind. Light lingered on it, then grinned. Yes, that was perfect! He was annoyed to have their conversations interrupted, right? It made perfect sense! If he had Teru at his side, then he'd never want for entertainment! They could do all sorts of simple activities, and Light knew it would be all right, because Teru wasn't boring. He was….interesting. The man didn't treat him like a palace pet, or fawn over his fall themed beauty. Acknowledge it, fine. Teru had made it more than clear that he believed Light attractive.  _  
_

 _"However, beauty alone shouldn't be the only factor you're judged by. You have many other important qualities."_ Reciting the man's words, Light near shivered. Teru hadn't come across as anything other than comfortable in his presence too. His hand trembled, remembering the way warm lips had drawn across it. No….he was certainly happy enough. If a mere conversation had him at ease, then in time….Light thumbed his knuckles. "I wonder if Father would allow me to have him summoned to the castle," he thought aloud. A silly question. Of course he would. He was the heir apparant, and he always got what he wanted.

At ease, Light took a final look at the grove and started walking. He felt better. Much better. The words of his new friend-hopefully-were on constant loop in his head. Yes, Teru was right. How had he ever thought the world boring? Everything was beautiful, fresh and golden in its autumn beauty. There was naught to be found there but splendor. He touched the apple in his pocket, stem twitched between his fingers. It was all a matter of perspective, and his had been blinded by the trappings of his crown. There was nothing boring about the beauty surrounding him, or the peasants in their village. The castle could still endure a little editing though. He'd oversee it himself. The king never cared what he did, as long as it didn't affect his calm, peaceful life, or put his own at risk.

The stone holding his hat approached, and Light scooped it up. It wasn't worn though. He instead let it swing at his side, hair tossed around his face. He was allowed few luxuries of his choosing. If he wanted to appear somewhat bedraggled, then he would. Any criticisms would be quickly abolished.

Well…almost any.

The clock had chimed half past four when his feet met the palace steps. Holding open the doors, the guards nodded to him, and Light spared each a look. Anything more would be questioned. "Father?" Setting his hat down on a grandiose tea table, he glanced around. Odd. Usually the king was waiting nearby, eager to hear about his strolls. Light was relied on as a sort of makeshift hands and ears. Any trouble in the village was reported to the higher ups through him. "Where are you? I have something to discuss with you!"

"Prince Light! Prince Light! Where have you been?" One of the servants, a younger boy with pale eyes, came rushing out of one of the palace's many hallways, flailing wildly. Light, startled, offered no resistence as he was grabbed by the sleeve and hauled away. Wildly improper though it was, the servant wore his father's official crest. At the least, his manner was urgent for a good reason. "Your father requested your presence ten minutes ago! We looked everywhere for you, but you'd vanished!"

"I was on my afternoon walk! Father knows that," Light struggled to keep up with the frantic servant. Urgent or not, he really did not appreciate being dragged along, as if he were a common wench. It was unsightly. "What's this about? Why does Father want to speak with me?"

No time for a reply. He was led through another set of double doors, the throne room's marble floor clicking wildly as he stumbled. "Excuse me!" Light righted himself, angrily huffing. What in the world? Was he destined to repeat performances of embarrassing agility all day long? This was growing ridiculous.

"Ah, Light, there you are!" The teenager's shoulder was clapped from behind, and he whirled around to see his father's wrinkled face. Time was good to him, in the sense that he still retained his handsome features, but there was nothing to stop the grey streaking through his hair, or the weary lines aging his brow. "I'm sorry if this seems rather sudden, but the royal guard is introducing the recruits today, as well as the new captain. He'll be in charge of your safety, so I thought it best if you were here." Smiling fondly at his son, the king led him to the throne. Light, still somewhat rattled,  took a stance at his side, as was his place until he took charge. So much excitement over a little guard change? "Y-yes Father."

The king patted his arm. "Perhaps later you can regail me with this afternoon's news?"

News. Light bent low, much to the elder's surprise. "Actually Father, I have something important to discuss with you," he whispered. "It's about something that happened in the apple orchard. I met a-" he went silent as the trumpets announced the entry of his and the royal family's most honored protectors. He tried not to show his annoyance, cupping his hands at his lower back and properly lifting his chin. Duty came before pleasure, no matter what. His anxiousness over Teru would simply have to wait a moment longer.

Trumpets sounded, and the throne room's doors were opened. One by one the new recruits filed into the room, standing perfectly at attention. They were followed by their matured counterparts, and all together they bowed respectfully to the royal pair. Cringing a smidge, Light ignored the flair of anger at the monotony. This was part of his duty. If he didn't show respect to his people, then how could he ever expect to gain it in return? Besides, he was in a wonderfully good mood, thanks to his encounter, and so he bit down on the unpleasant slur on his tongue, looking them over. Several new faces were scattered here and there, none that overly stood out to him. He recognized a few as local villagers. Others had a distinctly foreign cast to their features. Light was sure he even spotted a head of blond hair. Rare, from the southern kingdom. He would be quite popular amongst the servant girls. And there was another foreigner! But he was dark haired, with sapphire eyes. Navra then. The kingdom forged in snow and ice. Light didn't favor it. Far too cold, and its royalty were well known to be callous in their treatment of the poor. 

His brows pinched. Come to think of it, hadn't Teru mentioned his being a foreigner? Could he be from Navra too? He possessed the same pale skin, and his hair could very well be spun from the kingdom's dark, pitch skies...

The king rose from his seat, offering the soldiers a warm nod of welcome. "I see you all arrived safely." His dark eyes scanned the line, furrowing at the corners. "It's a pleasure to welcome you to our troops…but where is your commanding officer? Didn't he travel with you?"

Light didn't bother to listen for an explanation. Whoever the captain was, he was certainly making a bad first impression. While his father was more lenient towards his guards, the prince was the complete opposite. If they couldn't live up to his standards, then what use were they? Teru, brazen as he was, would make a better

"My sincerest apologies, King Soichiro." The voice rang out across the hall, strong and filled with mirth. "I was waylaid by your local apple orchard. I've never seen anything so…beautiful."

His breath vanished. There, walking towards him from the depths of the crowds….could it be? Light gaped, thankfully to the ignorance of the rest of the room. A dark pair of molten eyes was watching him, their owner approaching on dusty riding boots that still had flecks of red and gold caught in the leather. Leaves, crushed underfoot and blown by the wind. The same flecks marred his hair, longer locks than a typical man's dress, inky black and feathered around his face of alabaster. Dressed in  clothes of linen, the clothes of an officer, Light realized, he approached and stepped onto the stairs leading up to the dais, sinking to one knee. "Mikami Teru, First Captain of the Royal Guard. At your service." His eyes flicked to Light on the last part, and he extended his hand to the brunette, aloof, all for the mischievous tick of his lips. "You must be the prince I've heard so much about. If information stands firm, I'm meant to be your royal guard. Is that correct, your highness?"

"Ah-ye-yes," Light stammered, swallowing. This was….too good to be true. He was certain of it now. The magical fold had gathered together and plotted this fiendish trick against him. "My name is Light."

"Light…" Teru reached out more, reciting the custom so jovially used minutes before in the orchard. "I should apologize to you as well then, as you are the one under my protection. But your orchard's were so lovely, I simply couldn't help myself. I fell under their spell, and had to stop for a moment. Such natural beauty should always be admired." His eyes slimmed, crinkling with hidden laughter. "After all, you never know what secrets are hidden under a pretty exterior."

Fiend. Brute. Madman. Enticer. Light yelled each of those inside his head, slowly lifting the same limb earlier caressed and placing it in Teru's. A repeat performance if he ever saw one, and it was the farthest thing from boring. "You're forgiven." He tapped his fingertips against Teru's palm, smirking ever so lightly. Let him have his laugh. In the end, he got what he wanted, and that was all that mattered to the pretty prince. "Best be grateful. I don't offer many second chances."

Lifting his cupped hand in agreeance, Teru touched it to his lips. "I thank you, Prince Light, for being so gracious as to take pity on me in forgiving my ignorance. I won't make the same mistake twice." He peered at the teen over his knuckles, kissing them tenderly to hide his smile. "You have my word."

"…." Light's hand trembled, receiving a veiled clasp from strong digits. Tch. Spell indeed. If Teru had been struck by it in the orchard, then the very same had hit him as well. Nothing else could explain the sudden burst of joy he sensed spreading like wildfire throughout his body. "…..I'll hold you to it."

The newly stationed guard chuckled, kissing his hand once more. A pact sealed, forever thrown into the wind. Entertaining thought that. Light almost fancied it magical, like one of his tales from childhood. That was, of course, ridiculous though. Real life wasn't a fairy tale.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Oh, certainly not. It was so much more entertaining.


	2. Winter Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come to Delaurore, leaving a morose Light to watch from his window, longing for things long denied him. Who can give these to him, and show him what it means to truly be himself, rather than the prince everyone sees, but his most loyal captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second tale in a set of four. It's not so much depressing as.....emotional. Light has some very big feels he needs to work out. But that's what Teru's for. ;) Also. I don't own Death Note. Yup.

He wasn't pleased. At all. Actually, that was a grave understatement. He was frustrated, annoyed, and his temper was growing harder and harder to control with each frigid breath that escaped his lips. The little puffs of air hovered like clouds before his face, mocking him, then calmly disappeared into nothing, even as he shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. How was this even possible? His should be the warmest room in the castle, save for his parents! Light glowered, pink nose wrinkling. It was completely ridiculous. There was a blaze going in the fireplace. The blankets had been heated by his servants. His windows were tightly closed, drapes drawn so only a glimpse of the outside world could be seen. And the windows themselves were double paned, the finest glass in the kingdom, broken into panes with engraved metal. 

Yet, despite all that, he was still cold!

The prince cast a disdainful look at the window. It was coated in a thin layer of ice, but a few cracks in the silvery blue revealed the whirlwind of snow outside, and the cloudy sky that had brought this tirade of intolerable weather. "Absolutely ridiculous," he muttered, drawing the blanket tighter around himself. He was royalty! He shouldn't have to suffer this way. But, even the noble born weren't immune to the effects of winter. And the stone walls of the castle were doing little to cloak the chilliness outside, which left a very irritable brunette huddling in a plush chair by the fireplace, wrapped in soft wool blankets and dressed in equally warm pajamas. Dignified pajamas, of course; all velvet, lined with the softest of flannel. The collar and sleeves were piped in satin, with matching slippers faced in the silkiest of rabbit fur. Tailored by the kingdom's best seamstresses, they were the warmest pajamas he owned. But, more importantly, the deep red color of the fabrics suited him well, drawing a gold tint to his complexion.

Cold weather was no excuse not to look your best.

Pulling his legs up tight against his chest, Light shivered. The heat from the fire was reaching him, but it seemed to hover on his skin and clothes before seeping away, leaving as quickly as it came. He yearned to push the chair closer, warm his chilled body. That would be undignified though. A prince, crouching before a fire like some...some commoner? Preposterous! He could never lower himself in such a way. Just because he was in private did not mean he was any less a royal, and he had to behave as such. It was what he'd always been taught.

Sighing, he ignored the yearn, however tempting it was, and glanced at the window. The snow was falling in soft blankets outside, coating everything in white turned blue as the moon rose high in the sky. It was a beautiful sight, especially with the glowing lights of the village glinting like beacons in the velvety horizon. The people were likely enjoying Delaurore's winter, enriching their time with activities. Skating on the local pond, or taking sleigh rides through the apple orchards. The children enjoyed coming to the palace courtyard and making snow angels too, as did some of the servants. Light had caught them at it often enough. He always made sure to gently reprimand them, but never made a true fuss. It was all in the spirit of the season, after all. He wouldn't deny them their fun. 

And honestly, if he were a commoner, Light likely would've joined them, suffering through the frigid temperatures to do something silly. Build a snowman, play tag. He wasn't though. His position, his very manner, kept him inside, clothed in warm pajamas and looking out upon the frosted world. Always looking, never touching. Even as a child, the brunette was never given a chance to delve into the icy land of snowballs, angels, and powdery forts. Far too risky for the royal prince. Summer and fall were perfect for activities, the weather bright and airy enough to keep his body healthy, free from the vices of illness. But winter was never allowed. The cold could cause unseen damage.

Light scoffed. His father was the one who imposed such rigor on him, for he was nothing short of protective, always ensuring his heir, the kingdom's future ruler, was kept as healthy as possible. For his own good, he understood. It was just-infuriating sometimes! It had nothing to do with the season in question. He didn't enjoy the cold, despised it even. But it would be fun to actually experience the world outside as it shifted into the bleakest of seasons. Fall, Spring, Summer; each had its charm, and he'd tasted them all. Winter…no such luck. They were never meant to be companions.

Frowning, Light rested his chin on his knee. Well then, a curse on the cold, and all its adventures he'd never gotten to experience! Certainly he wasn't missing much, right? Freezing snow, sharp winds, and soaked through clothes with stiffened digits. It didn't sound very fun at all. And, looking outside, he was rather glad for the inner comfort….well, relative comfort, of the castle. At the very least, his limbs weren't turning to icicles. "Not yet anyway," he grumbled, scrubbing his arms. Stone wasn't very good at keeping the heat in, and roaring fire despite, he was still cold. He couldn't wear many more layers, since the fabrics were thick, and rather bulky. His blankets were just as cumbersome. So, all he could really do was-

"Light?"

A soft rapping at the door pierced the quiet of the room, making his head jerk around. It was near midnight! Who in the world would be calling on him now? 'Certainly not father. He's been asleep for hours.' Light's brow furrowed, caramel eyes finally widening with recognition as his name was called again. Teru? What in the world was he doing awake? The castle guard had been dismissed hours ago, leaving the night attendants to guard the palace. And even though the elder brunette was his personal guard, he had no reason to be standing outside his door at such a late hour! Not only was it unsavory, a prince and servant being so familiar with one another as to use their given names, but really…it was late! Anyone with an iota of common sense would understand that things like this just weren't done.

"….." hesitating, Light rose from his chair and moved towards the door, long fingers grazing the handle. The situation shouldn't have been so awkward, yet his fluttering chest made that difficult, fingers trembling as he cracked the door open an inch. The first thing he saw was a pair of affectionate umber orbs, flickering gold in the firelight. Beautiful...they shouldn't have, but the eyes gave birth to a glorious warmth in his chest. "Captain." He kept with official titles, an aloof air about him. Warmth or not, he would keep his wits about him."This is quite a surprise. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Teru nodded, making no move to enter the room. Without Light's permission, he had no right, unless the situation was dire enough. "I believe, my Prince, that it is a quarter till midnight."

Giving a frown at the simplistic response, the brunette quirked a thin amber brow. "And you're aware that normal people are usually asleep at this hour, yes?"

Again his guard nodded, but there was a playful lilt to his smile. "Surely you're not implying your own normality, my Prince? I had always thought that, as a noble, you were above such common trends." Ignoring Light's scoff, he glanced past him and peered into the room, scoping out the fireplace, as well as the chair drawn close to the crackling flames. "I see the cold has not been treating you kindly. Delaurore certainly has far crueler winters than I might've imagined. The castle could very well have be trapped in ice, and we would never know the difference."

"Don't be daft. It's hardly that cold." Light felt his fingers tingle, and he quickly curled them into fists. He wasn't lying. The cold wasn't so unbearable. It--oh, what on earth was he thinking? It was bitter, vile! A mockery of its pale beauty. He couldn't imagine a more vicious time of year, and the kingdoms of the east and south were lucky to avoid such terrible tortures. Flushing, the prince tucked his hands into his sleeves, begrudgingly shifting the door open more. ".......truly. It's not so bad." 

"Oh?" Teru chuckled. "Even still, I think a bit of outside comfort could be useful." He offered his hands out, which until then had been held respectfully behind his back. They weren't empty; as Light had assumed. There was a cup clutched in his right, the wood carved over every inch with delicate leaves and berries, and the prince eyed it questioningly, especially when Teru held up his other hand, a matching bowl with a fitted lid resting in his palm. "If it pleases you, my Prince…" he shrugged, just a bare roll of his shoulders that he made somehow elegant looking. Had anyone else tried it, Light would've had them punished for insolence. "I have a gift for you. Something to combat this terrible weather."

The brunette looked at the proffered gifts, then back at Teru, searching those dark eyes for a clue as to what in blazes was going on. "It seems rather late in the evening for gift giving, Captain." 

"Yes, well…considering the circumstances behind our relationship," the elder shaped his words carefully, "I thought it best to act in private, to avoid unnecessary questions."

Light couldn't fault his logic. It was quite a logical approach. Because he was a prince, and entitled heir, he was slave to far more rules and guidelines than, say, a typical member of court. Disobeying could bring shame on himself, the royal family, the kingdom--hence his submission. He certainly didn't enjoy it, but the facts were unchangeable. He was prince. Teru his guardian. It wasn't necessarily forbidden for them to share company, and he could always imply that their meetings were only to discuss his plans for the day, or matters of state. Unfortunately, Light had little patience for people on a normal basis, and enduring questions about his more than uncommon relationship with his personal guard…it would be a one way ticket to disaster. Especially when it was so late in the evening. Which Teru should've known...so why would he risk it? 

He frowned, looking up at the darker haired male. Likely for the same reason as Light, though he was reluctant to admit it. They simply enjoyed each other's company, and any chance to be with one another was well worth the risk. ".......I do appreciate the kindness. And you were very wise, waiting til now to present your gifts." Hesitating, the teen glanced over a broad shoulder. "It is dangerous though, you realize? Anyone could happen upon us." 

A flicker of disappoint curled the elder's mouth. Of course, Teru being Teru, he quickly froze his expression into a professional, stoic mask. "You're right. I wasn't thinking. I would never risk you an unnecessary inquisition." Lowering his hands, he bowed low at the waist, bangs masking the tiny crinkle of lines at his brow. The only gesture of sadness he would ever allow to show. "You have my sincerest apologies, my Prince."

Damn it all. It really wasn't fair, how easily Teru was able to make him feel guilty. He was a prince! Love and loyalty for his country, and sadness in times of strife; those were perfectly acceptable emotions to have. Guilt though? And over one man, who was, in everyone else's eyes, a mere servant to the crown? Preposterous was putting it lightly. "......But...due to the circumstances. I suppose….." Light couldn't help a soft smile. If he had to feel guilt over anyone, it might as well be Teru. His most loyal attendant, as well as the only friend he'd ever had. "It would be rude to turn you away. Protocol demands I be ready to accept any gift offered before me, or the crown, no matter the time. A prince's work is never done." He held the door open, and stepped to the side. "Come in, quickly. You're letting all of the warm air out!"

Teru obeyed with a fleeting smile, shutting the door behind them. With Light's permission, he even bolted it, in case anyone else decided to randomly appear on his doorstep. One visitor a night was enough, thank you.

"You're welcome to take a seat. There's no need for stifling custom here." An earthy gaze followed him as he returned to his chair and waiting blanket, Teru's features warm with a look that the brunette could only interpret as humorous. Personally, Light found nothing at all humorous about his potentially freezing, and he rolled his eyes. Dressed in a warm robe over his casual tunic and pants, Teru was perfectly dressed for the night, were it warmer. But the frigid weather seemed to have little effect on him. Knowing Teru, he was simply used to it. Light suspected it had something to do with his, almost certainly, Navra heritage.

"Hm. Yes, it is rather cold outside tonight." Teru murmured, despite seeming perfectly comfortable. "Your room is fairly warm though, in comparison to the rest of the palace." He placed his gifts, whatever that meant, down on the stone hearth. The flames crackled, dusking his cheeks and throat with golden shadows. Light was tempted to watch them, but shrugged off the urge, marking it as ridiculous. What in the world could be fascinating about watching firelight, much less the face of his personal guard? He was a prince, and Teru was captain of the royal guard. They might be friends, but friends did not stare at each other's faces, or remark on their beauty!

"Hardly. Father's rooms are surely warmer than mine. The cold ails him." Blanket pulled tightly around his shoulders, the brunette leaned back in his chair. Teru chose a spot by the fireplace, sitting down casually on the heated hearth flagstones, his fingers brushing the lid of the bowl he'd brought with him. Light felt his curiosity grow. What was in it? "…..you're more than welcome to use a chair, Captain. I don't expect you to lower yourself to the position of a servant in here. We're in private. I'd rather us be," Light paused, considering. He'd rather they be-what? More open? Friendly? A pleasing thought, but the shackles of their stations weren't so easily cast aside. Light wanted to be open with Teru, yet had no idea how. On the other hand, he wondered if the man had an inkling as to how to treat him here, where they were hidden from prying eyes. 

…thinking back to their first meeting, Light had no doubt that he did. Teru showed respect to him, no matter the circumstances, or who might be watching. But in private, he was all too willing to speak freely. Well, his version of freely. 

"Thank you, my Prince. It isn't out of respect that I'm sitting here though." The elder chuckled. "And please, call me Teru. Leave the formality in public, where it belongs." He patted the warm stone beneath him. "You know, it's far warmer down here, close to the fire." He smiled at the teenaged prince, almost knowing in the way he gestured to the empty space beside him. "You wouldn't notice the chill so much, if you sat here." When Light gave no notion of acknowledgement, Teru offered up a softer smile that went all the way up to his eyes. "Would you care to join me? I imagine it would be far more comfortable than drowning yourself in sweltering layers of blankets."

Light held the covers tighter, a trickle of warmth moving down his spine. That gaze…it could unravel him so easily, like silk from a skein wound around nimble fingers. It was amazing, what a pair of dark brown eyes was capable of doing. "I…couldn't do that." He muttered. "It's hardly appropriate. I'm a prince."

"Indeed. Yet you allow me the right to act as I will, when we sit in your private quarters. Would you deny yourself the same opportunity?"

Light's stubborn expression didn't change, though a hint of hesitance, flustered and wary, breezed through his eyes. ".......it's different for me. You know that. I am bound by the trappings of my title." He looked away, a familiar sting of old longings gnawing his heart. Those trappings, more often than not, were imposed by others. "It doesn't matter where I am, nor my age. I am a prince. Nothing can change that. And as a prince," a frustrated sigh frosted the air. "I must behave as such." 

"Even in private?" Sighing, Teru set the bowl and cup to the side. "My Prince….sometimes I wonder if you ever let down your guard. I saw a hint of it, that day at the orchard, and I've gotten glimpses since then, but they're ever fleeting. You never allow yourself to relax, or breathe. Not even around me." He paused, resting a hand on the arm of Light's chair. "Please, listen to me. I understand your mistrust of others. You are titled, wealthy, and attractive. Many would try to use that against you, simply because of who you are. But I would never do such a thing." It didn't read anywhere on his elegant features, but a hint of sadness colored Teru's voice. "I had hoped you would trust me by now. Have I not proven myself to you?" 

Unfortunately, that got to him far more than it should've. Light couldn't stop himself from sputtering, shock written across his face. "O-of course I trust you! Don't be ridiculous." His arm jerked at the brush of pale fingers, and he lurched from the chair, clenching his blanket tight around himself. "And I'll have you know that I can let my guard down. I have! Around the ki-my father, and mother, and my sister, Sayu. There's no reason to be defensive around them." He scoffed, avoiding the elder's piercing gaze. Those warm eyes saw too much, and their owner…well, he knew very well that Teru had an uncanny ability to see past his defenses. He'd claimed once that it was nothing more than a guard's intuition, an urge to protect his charge, but Light understand that to be a mere cover. Teru was wise, far beyond his years. As much as he tried to tone it down, there was no real way to mask the shrewd knowledge within his sight.

It was that knowledge the prince respected. Respect didn't equal ease, however, despite what Light craved. Oh, how he longed for it though. He wanted to be close with Teru. He wanted to be comfortable with him, free of his crown's hold. That didn't seem like so much to ask for-but it was. Wasn't it?

"They're family. I'd only hope that was the case." There was a gentle hesitance in his favored guard's voice. He hoped, but wasn't sure. "But Light, aside from them," Teru inched forward, brushing the hearth stones with his knees, "can you trust no one enough to just…be yourself?"

Light frowned, trying to ignore the hand that reached for him, threatening to touch his hip. Anyone else, and it would've been an encroachment of his personal space. Teru was the only one he'd forgive such an infraction from. As it was, the man's words were more dangerous than any mere touch. "Who could I trust so completely? I have faith in the people of my kingdom, Captain, but that doesn't make me naive. Any hint of weakness, a flicker of doubt--"

And chaos would breed. Times were peaceful, yet the threat of war was very, very real. How long could his people remain content? There was the trouble of the other kingdoms to worry about as well. Navra craved Delaurore's rich fields, envied their lush economy, and the bandits from the rocky lands of Hildengard were always stirring up trouble. Sooner or later, these calamities would be his to deal with. Light would wear the crown, when his father stepped down, and lay claim to every peril that threatened his fair lands. Until then, he was prince. Crown heir. He had but one purpose, and that was to be trained as future king. There was no room for childish wishes in his life. Playful whims. He was to study, master all skills a prince should, be healthy and strong. No matter if it meant certain rights denied him. Light lived not for himself, his father liked to say, but for the people. As did they all. 

Flinching at the thoughts, Light walked over to the window, barred forever against the snow. Only the cracked curtains gave any semblance to the outside world existing. The brunette wondered if the design was on purpose, or mere coincidence. "....why are we even discussing this? We both know that my position demands respect. I can't simply be myself! I must...be greater than that. The fate of Delaurore rests on my shoulders." He touched the cool glass, as if to feel the frost on the other side. "I am my father's heir. The only one who can succeed him, and rule the kingdom with justice and wisdom, as it deserves."

Auburn eyes drooped, and Light's fingertips slid across the pane. He could taste the cold, and yet it was but a faint imitation of the original. He had no chance of witnessing it first hand. Much like the chance of being himself. "There are too many risks. One wrong move, any miscalculation on my part...." anxiety choked him, spiraling like frost down his throat. "Should I risk Delaurore's fate, simply because I selfishly crave independence from my title?" 

"..............your title is not who you are. You may be the prince, but you are also a man. Your own man." Teru stayed a respectful distance away, but did move to stand at his back, giving Light the a small glimpse of his reflection. He looked sad, pensive. It was an expression the brunette knew well; he wore it often enough himself. "My Prince…..Light....the crown shouldn't rule you. It's a fraction of who you are. The real you is the man beneath the glamour and finery. I've seen it. Not once, or twice, but a handful of times." Gently, he touched Light's shoulder. "Your fears weren't guiding you then. Don't let them now. I promise, when you're with me nothing will harm you. I couldn't allow it." 

His heart thrummed, fast and quick. Light shivered, wishing he could wrap himself tighter in the stifling fluff of his blanket. Make it a shield. "It's impossible for you to be everywhere. And even if you are, there's no way to discern how the people could react, or the court. Royal families have been overthrown in the past. Who's to say it won't happen again? Or worse?" Turning his head, Light cast a dulled gaze over the taller male. "Are you going to argue otherwise? You were placed as my guard for a reason! You have to be on top of every rumored threat, no matter how ridiculous or far fetched. I know there are plenty to go around." Albeit, most were centered around the king, but that changed nothing. He was subject to a few, and what sustenance they might gain, were the kingdom to see their perfect, flawless prince was not so great. 

"…you're right." Bitterness tainted the captain's words. He reluctantly agreed with Light, and it didn't please him.

"Then why are we still talking about it?" Returning the bitter tone full force, Light bowed his head. He reluctantly admitted to himself that, yes, hearing Teru agree with him hurt. Why? The prince wasn't sure he knew, though his suspicious drifted into realms past untraveled. Friendship, compassion. Maybe more. "You agreed with me. That's that."

Teru placed a hand on Light's forearm, soft as a feather."No. That's not that. Despite the rumors, and the threats, your fears shouldn't have such a grip on you, Light. They're no reason not to open up to people. And I doubt anyone in the kingdom wants you to be closing yourself off like this. Forgive me, but it's not healthy. You're under constant pressures from your father and the council to behave according to their wishes. What of your own?" Moving closer, he slid his palm down and over a trembling wrist. Light hadn't even realized he was doing it. "I know you've had to give up some of the pleasures you might have otherwise enjoyed, if you weren't royalty….and I know this makes you unhappy." Dark eyes met Light's in the window's reflection. They shoned with pain, and his with tears. "Shouldn't that be all the more reason to let some people in? Give yourself a chance at happiness? You deserve to have someone on your side, giving you support when you need it. It's what you deserve."

The next words were out of Light's mouth before he could stop them. "Isn't that why I have you?"

If possible, the air went glacial, brought on by the shocked silence as Teru stared at him, his stunned expression fading hastily into a stoic mask. It pained Light, seeing him this way, and a surge of horror went crashing through his chest. What had he done! He'd just blurted out the worst thing possible! "I….I" he blushed, recoiling to the window frame, icy glass seeping a chill through his blanket and pajamas. The hand on his twitched, Teru's face almost painfully impassive, like he was draining any emotion from the pale features and earthy depths of his eyes. "… I didn't mean to say that," Light flinched, waiting. His words seemed to have no impact on the elder male, for he continued to stare at him, stiff as the statues decorating the royal garden.

Dear God above. This was completely disastrous! Light's head bowed, and he angrily swept at his cheeks, moisture burning in his eyes. What the hell had made him say that? It wasn't like he really thought that Teru was his only support…..was it? A frown crossed his lips, heart thudding hard as a drum inside his chest. Well, it was true that he could trust the brunette. Teru was his royal guard, and the only one who truly listened to what Light had to say, no matter how ridiculous or trivial the content. He could be discussing the weather, and Teru would offer his full attention, smiling congenially all the while. He truly didn't seem to mind the teenager confiding in him. On most days, he almost seemed to…welcome it. As if he wanted to be a lifeline, someone Light could depend on. And Light wanted not only to depend on him, but the chance to give in, relax a little. Be himself. Like the winter, it was one thing he craved most. 

Teru would let him. The prince knew it. 

Yet now he was showing none of that, instead closing himself off. It was a tad annoying. Did he, or did he not want to be there for him? "…..aren't you going to say something," Light muttered, breaking the sullen silence after a minute. "Captain?" He touched the window behind him with his palm; the ice made it feel brittle, fragile to the touch. Temptation urged him to test it and hit the glass, see if it shattered into a million pieces. At the very least, the pain would draw his attention away from the cold creeping into his heart. "Captain...Teru. I appreciate honesty. Please don't hold back on my account." Managing a weak smile, he looked to the side. "Whatever you have to say, I can surely"

"…..am I truly a confidant to you?" Teru's soft voice broke his sullen speech. Light's tongue caught, and he discerned the hopeful color to his favored guard's words. "My Prince, Is that really how you think of me?"

"Well, yes...in a way." Hugging his arms, he felt his blush deepen despite the chill permeating his body. Was he wrong? Did Teru only feel unsure around him because of his questioning of Light's true feelings? And if so…..Light had to hide a smile. The way he was acting, Teru seemed genuinely happy that he was thought of so personally. Though it was inappropriate. His guard was meant to be that, and only that. So the prince lifted his nose into the air, trying to appear haughty; he would tell the truth….but merely a toned down version of it. "Since we met, you've done nothing to receive anything but my loyalty and trust." Fingers trembling against the soft material of his sleeves, Light peered at him from the corner of his eye, catching Teru smile and move closer. "You're a dutiful guard, and a trustworthy attendant. I-couldn't ask for anyone better."

Teru's smile flickered for a moment, but came back into place as he covered one of Light's hands with his own. His skin was warm, surprisingly soft. "I value your trust, more than you'll ever know. And I confess, I had my concerns that our first meeting and your…..sudden discovery of my identity might've left you with less than palatable feelings for me. You never showed it, not anytime during these long months," he laughed softly, "but It's usually considered poor manners to lie to the one you're trying to protect. Unintentional as it was, I did technically hide my position from you." Tentatively, his fingers squeezed. "A fact I've never quite forgiven myself for."

Light couldn't help a weary laugh. He had fond memories of their first meeting. Indeed, Teru had kept his position a secret, yet it had been for the best. Without knowing his true identity, Light had been able to open up to the elder male, and share words that no other man, blue blooded or not, had ever had the pleasure to hear. "Well, yes, but I wouldn't put too much weight on that. After all, I was a perfect stranger then. For all you knew, I might've been some crazed thief, or even a murderer. Revealing yourself could have been dangerous." He tilted his head to the brunette, showing approval. "You showed true wisdom, waiting as you did." Though Light had an inkling that it wasn't just out of wisdom that Teru had kept his identity a secret. Certainly, the situation had been humorous enough to warrant holding his tongue. Light couldn't fault him for that, as miffed as he was that the amusement had been at his expense.

"It was more my being caught off guard than using actual wisdom. Though I never once thought you were a murderer." Shaking his head, Teru gave Light's hand a gentle clench, drawing him away from the window. "Light...my Prince. I want you to know that I appreciate your trust in me. There's nothing I desire more in the world than to protect you. Which is why I must ask you, as your guard, and your confidant…" smile teasing, though only gently, he kept drawing the brunette further and further away from the curtained glass, bringing him back over to the fire burning pleasantly in its hearth. "Please. Sit down by the fire. You look half frozen."

"I'm not that cold." Light grimaced, nudging the hearth with a slipper. Tempting though it was, he was still riled up from the fiasco that was their earlier conversation. To be honest, he wasn't sure whether or not he could handle another upset, much less after his slip up. Lucky for them, things had turned out alright. What of next time? What if he said something even more foolish, or confessed to--the brunette cut the ties to such thoughts, turning away. Teru was frowning at him, pointedly stroking his fingers. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Captain, you're meant to care for my safety. That doesn't mean you have to worry over every little," his tongue strangled the words, letting them die at the look on Teru's face. 

"I swear to you, there will be no more discussion of your crown, or trust," Light grimaced, but the elder persevered, pressing close enough for him to make out the lush wool of his robe, and elegant stitchwork. "Matters are settled for now. I have your trust. That is enough. Now please, I only ask that you show the same faith and me." He lifted a hand, and for a split second, Light thought he meant to caress his face. But Teru shifted, cupping his chin instead. "My Prince. There is no one else here. You are free to be yourself. You can always be yourself around me, I swear. No matter what, it will not change my opinion of you, but for the better." Tilting mocha eyes up to his own, he sighed. "...Light. Please?" 

Such.....concern for his well being. Light glanced at the crackling flames, and the hearth of smoothened stone, shuddering. He was still cold. And Teru was being kind, treating his confession as a slip of the tongue. What was there to fear? Light knew there was naught but trust and affection between them. He could be himself, if he wished. He didn't have to be a slave to his title. Not in here. Not with Teru. It'd be alright.

"I....suppose so. After all, there is no one else here. If you feel comfortable enough to be yourself in my presence, then I can only attempt to return the favor." Hands tucked inside his pajama sleeves, Light slowly lowered himself down onto the hearth. Immediately he felt a difference in temperatures. The warmth from the flames sank through his clothes, heating velvet and flannel and dusking his flesh beneath. He purred, despite its undignified sound. "That feels….amazing," his head drooped back, warm firelight casting a feathery pattern of gold and orange across his cheekbones. It was warm, but not so hot that he was uncomfortable, despite his clothes. Light did shed the blanket though, casting it aside to better situate himself, legs sprawled out before him, lips parted in breathy sighs of content. "Perhaps you were right, Captain. This was a lovely idea." 

"I thought you would enjoy it." The brunette took a spot across from him, mouth in a gentle smile. He had to be careful, situating himself beside the prince's ankles, but it didn't seem to bother him. Frankly, Teru looked fairly pleased. "You really shouldn't worry so much. No one can see what you do in private. Use the time for yourself. It is yours, and you may act as you wish." He patted Light's hand, warm from the heat. "And please, don't deny yourself the simple pleasures."

"Like sitting by the fire?" Light gave a laugh. Once he sat back and thought about it, denying himself the right to sit on his own hearth to get warm had been rather silly. It was his room. He had every right to do as he pleased within its walls. Who would tell him otherwise? He was the prince, and his word was law. "I suppose you think I was being ridiculous," he blushed, seeing the humor on Teru's face.

"I think you were behaving like any noble born. It's hard to break from a traditional way of thinking, once you've spent years raised within its boundaries." Taking care not to sound mocking, Teru picked up the wooden bowl with delicate carvings and fitted lid. Light looked at it; he'd almost forgotten about the man's little gift, which he was still oblivious about. All this, for a silly trinket? "I imagine this will all seem rather plain to you. You've been gifted with every finery imaginable. Indeed, there hardly seems to be a section of the castle that isn't wrought with gold, or rare wood…" setting it back down, the captain plucked up its mate, a shallow cup that had also been resting on the hearth, and placed it gently in his hand. "Here."

The wood was still warm against Light's fingers. He smiled, lifting it up for a proper view. It was deceptively simple, on first sight, for its ebony sheen almost hid the sheer number of engravings and etched paths of vines and berries enlaid throughout its surface. Light was sure he spotted a few roses in the mix, and certainly the carving under his thumb was a crest, though he couldn't make out the letters. "This is very beautiful. The craftsmanship…" caressing the cup, he met Teru's eyes. "I've never seen its match."

Teru chuckled. "It was a gift from my mother. She was quite skilled at carving. When I was a boy, I would sit at her feet and watch her work for hours. It was as if she were dancing. In fact, once or twice she would come to my room and carve, if I was having a fitful sleep. Somehow, it soothed me." He nodded to the cup. "That was one of a set of five she made as a gift for my birthday, long ago. There were others; a few bowls, a tray, and a lovely array of utensils. Sadly those were destroyed when I was just a child. But I managed to save that cup, and the bowl."

Light held the cup a little tighter. It was obviously precious to Teru, if his mother made it for him. And she'd put a lot of love and care into it. It showed in every sanded notch, the gracefully etched vines and blooms. He looked closer, spotting a delicate spray of rosebuds under a shining sun on the cup's farther side. "Your mother must've been a beautiful woman," his gaze was soft as it took in the high cheekbones, milky skin, and luminous brown eyes of his guard. Light didn't know if Teru looked anything like his mother, or if he took after his father, but he imagined it was the first. Teru had a soft cast to him, a grace that men born to the commoner's station never quite managed to replicate, unless gifted. His mother had been gifted, wielding an artist's touch. Her son had that same gift, but it was in his eyes, his smile; in the way he talked and carried himself. He was a rare creature….

Flushing, he set it down. Ha. What was he thinking? Such thoughts….they belonged more in the head of his sister, or the giggling ladies of court. Not in the High Prince of Delaurore. "Ah, so-" giving his lip a hesitant bite, Light gestured to the bowl Teru held. "Earlier, you said this was a gift? To.…?"

"Combat this terrible weather?" Teru recounted, holding it out. "Yes. I had a feeling you wouldn't find the cold at all pleasant, and I decided to give bring you this." His eyes darkened for a moment, but as quickly as the shadows appeared, they were gone again. "My mother wasn't just a skilled carver. She also loved to work in the kitchen. Cooking, baking. She was passionate for both. We never went hungry, even when food was scarce. And as her only child, she passed many of her secrets down to me. It's become quite handy in these recent years, as a single man taking care of himself." Smiling, he took the lid off the bowl. "But there was one recipe she taught me that I thought you would really enjoy."

Brows wrinkling in confusion, Light peered into the bowl. Inside rested about a few cup's worth of liquid the color of fresh berries. A deep, rich red, it smelled kind of like the wine his father served at dinner on special occasions, but different. There was a heavier spice to this drink, for that's only what he could assume it was. Thick, sweet. He took a small whiff, and old world spices filled his nose. Cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla, with the gentle touch of clove and apple. Very popular with cider makers. They imported barrels of it every fall from Hildengard. 

The prince loved it immediately, without even sampling a taste. "This smells….amazing," he looked at the guard, giving a full smile. "What is it?"

"Mulled wine." Tilting the bowl, Teru carefully poured a serving of the wine into the cup, steam rising from the richly colored liquid. "It's a recipe that's been passed down throughout my family. I thought you'd enjoy having some." A soft bit of color dotted his cheekbones. "I was sure you've had wine before, as the prince, but I simply thought-"

"Oh no," Light intercepted, cloves and cinnamon beguiling his senses. They were working a spell with the fireplace, casting him into a hazy sort of contentment. "I've never had anything like this. Father has let me try wine before, of course, and even something I'm sure was similar to this, but it doesn't compare." Which was an understatement really. He almost wanted to keep the liquid, rather than drink it. Teru was watching him though, and he probably looked silly, staring at a cup of wine, so Light smiled and lifted it, lips parting to allow the rim access between. Warm wine trickled slowly into his mouth, and he drank it down, lowering the cup only when it was half empty.

His mouth….dear gods. Every pore was filled with the most delicious taste in the world. Sweet, but in a heady way, and spiced with herbs that made him think of a deep, dark wood, cast overhead with veiling leaves and powdery snow. The wine was absolutely magnificent. A vision of wonder. "Captain…..this…"

"Teru, please. We are in private, remember? You don't have to address me so formally." Encouraging another drink with the pads of his fingers, Teru smirked. "At any rate, I'm not your better. You have every right to call me a blithering idiot, if it pleases you."

"I would never! But if it will assauge you, fine. This is wonderful....Teru." Such a stubborn man. He was so adamant about being addressed by his name. Light shook his head, taking another sip. Again, the same sweet torment to his tongue, and he licked his lips, sensing the elder's approval. With what was likely debatable. Either way, he seemed contented. The teen thought it a fair deal. In exchange for this gift, he could, from time to time, forgo the man's title and use his proper name. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy saying it. Light's mouth tingled, and he moaned, soft enough for only his ears to hear. Or so he prayed. "Teru, you work wonders! I've never had anything this-this delightful. It's positively decadent." 

"That's wonderful to hear. My mother's family has been making this wine for generations, and it'd be distressing to know that our favored drink wasn't palatable to others. After all, what use is a gift if it can't be shared?" Teru refilled his cup, placing the lid back on its bowl. "I was worried it wouldn't be to your tastes, but I suppose that was pointless. You really do seem to like it." Fingering the bowl's rim, he lowered his voice, as if conspiring with the teen. "......I confess, I did change the recipe a little bit. Oranges were always the traditional way of adding an extra spice. We would use the peel, soak it in the wine while everything was brewing. But once I came to your kingdom, I decided to try something different. Oranges aren't exceptionally popular here. So I traded a local merchant for some of your more customary fruit," he laughed at Light's answering stare, "and then exchanged the orange peel for a few slices of apple. I think it made a wonderful difference. If not a better one."

Half listening, Light held the cup under his nose, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. "I would definitely say better. This wine is a masterpiece, Teru. I love it." He let his lashes fall, the dark amber threads silky against his cheeks. The wine was doing as promised too; he felt warm all over, though not sluggish. Merely content. The smells continued to engulf him too, soothing and warm. Cinnamon, cloves, fresh vanilla bean, crisp apple; they were all bringing to mind the image of a cozy cottage, sturdy with wooden walls and glass windows, moldings decorating the interior and carved furniture littering the space. Surely where the wine's origins hailed from, for nothing else could smell so fresh, so….raw. Light lowered the cup, holding it in his right hand, and pictured the image again. The cottage was just as beautiful outside as in. Snow piled in heaps near the door, different from the way it dusted the ground outside the castle walls. Out there, the weather was heartless, cold. At the cottage….it was warm. Bright. Different. Only for those who could stop and savor that kind of beauty, and have the freedom to embrace it.

It was a type of contented existence Light imagined only for those born to a simpler station could. The pressures of the distinguished prevented such common comforts. Luxury, refinement; those were the walls they dwelled in…that he dwelled in. He couldn't even go outside, play in the snow alongside his people. The danger of illness was too great, or so his father seemed to believe. He acted as if Light was a mere child, one to be catered to, protected, and guided with rules and regulations. Though children were allowed a chance to play. He'd never received such an opportunity. Ever. Princes didn't behave like common vagabonds.

Light stared into his wine. The cottage seemed even more like a fantasy now. He'd give anything to step away, perhaps "…..Light? My Prince? Are you alright?" Pale fingers swept into his vision, waving gently before his face. "Is something wrong? You're acting strange. The wine didn't make you ill, did it?" Teru scooted forward, palming his cheek. "You don't feel fevered….it's hardly cold enough in here to give you a chill. And you haven't been outside…"

"No. I haven't." Sighing, the brunette set his cup down on the hearth, leaning away. "Teru. You've made it more than clear that I may speak to you freely. Even on private matters. May I confess something to you? It must remain secret, between the two of us."

If his guard was worried, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and pushed the utensils away, clasping his hands in his lap. "You don't have to worry. A threat of death won't be enough to make me tell any secret of yours. You have my ear, Light. I would never betray that trust."

How fortunate for him. Light looked at the fire, mustering his courage. The flickering gold, reds and oranges reminded him of the autumn leaves, which had not too long ago been falling from the trees. He'd met Teru walking across those very leaves, and had continued to walk across them until the first snow fell. Then, on orders from the king, he'd been confined to the castle. Confined. Locked up. Catered to and heaped in fantastical clothing, given books and countless other items for recreational hobbies. Attended his lessons, as always, and tutored by every expert, in every subject he desired to learn. Yet "…I'm envious of you."

Clearly, from Teru's expression of surprise, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Envious? Of me?" Surprise melted into confusion. "Why in the world would you be envious of me? I'm merely captain of the royal guard. Hardly poor, but certainly not well to do. You're a prince. You have a bright future, a loyal family, and a land of people that are ready to follow your lead. They look up to you, my Prince, and respect you as their future ruler." His chocolate eyes swam with curiosity, staring deeply into Light's own softer mocha. "That's more cause for envy than anything I could ever offer."

"Yes yes. I have everything. I'm gifted with treasures, jewels, and all the privileges a man could ever want." He muttered, turning his face away from the fire, and from the too knowing stare of his favored guard. "But it's the simple pleasures that I want. That I lack." Sighing, he gestured to the window across the room. The snow kept falling, battering the glass in soft splashes of white. "Teru, look outside."

Doing as told, Teru's brows furrowed, and he calmly pulled a pair of glasses from the pocket of his outer robe, perching them on his nose. Odd. Light had never imagined that he wore glasses. They did look dashing on him though. "…it's snowing."

Always attentive. Light groaned in frustration. Having a companion with wit was often times more trouble than it was worth. "Yes, I'm aware of that. And that's exactly my point! It's snowing."

The other frowned. "I'm....afraid I don't follow. Why would snow distress you?"

For a few moments, the brunette fell silent. When he did finally speak again, his voice was quiet. Stressed. "Because, Teru. It's what has been denied me. Did you know that growing up as a child, I was never allowed to play outside in the winter? Not once. Father insisted--no, insists that I stay indoors, for my health." He grimaced, familiar anger and, much as he loathed it, sadness building up as more snow piled outside the window on the small sill. "I can't go outside. I can't walk to the village, feel the snow under my boots. I've never even thrown a snowball!" The sheer ridiculousness of it all was laughable. A teenager who hadn't played in the snow? Light scoffed, wishing he could yank the curtains completely closed. The sight of the building white was infuriating. "….everyone else can do it," his voice went softer, a mere whisper. "But I can't."

"…I see." Calmly accepting of his rant, Teru reached out. "You're upset because you yearn for the things you've never had. Snow, friendship; they both seem out of your reach to you, because of your station."

Light saw him from the corner of his eye, and was about to ask what he was doing…and then it happened. Teru touched him. There was hardly a sexual impact behind it; just a hand on his face, palm melded to his cheek, fingertips sweeping across his brow. Yet wasn't that the point? He was being touched…no….caressed by his guard! "Y-yes. You're right. I do feel that way." Light's own hands trembled, wringing in his lap. What in the world was Teru doing, touching him like this? Talking to him, like he was a friend, perhaps something even closer? Those sorts of things weren't allowed, no matter how odd their relationship! But he couldn't move away. Not with that touch keeping him still. The warm stare of earthy irises certainly wasn't helping either. Light imagined the gods themselves would reveal their secrets, if fixated with such a look. It took him a moment to catch his breath. "Being royalty is akin to being a bird in a gilded cage, Teru. I'm beautiful, most prized, yet ultimately trapped behind golden bars." Light clasped his wrist, touch soft, barely a whisper compared the other's muscles. "My bars are merely shaped differently. So is it so much of a stretch that I would yearn for the simple things in life? Things you, and your ilk, can take advantage of?"

Pain dusted Teru's features, all too visible on the pale flesh. "Not at all. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't said anything before. These thoughts aren't random. You had to have been having them for quite a while, to finally admit them to another. To me." The elder brunette paused, thumb dipping down the gentle bone structure of Light's cheek. "….ah…." shifting lower, the flesh rasped silkily across the underside of his jaw, thrumming with the teen's racing heartbeat. "That's why you said you were envious of me." Teru let his fingers fall to his shoulder, soft on the velvet. "It's not me specifically though, is it? It's everyone on a whole." His smile softened at the corners, strained. "The commoners. You're envious of everyone because they can do what you can't. They…we…have more freedom than you. We can take walks in the snow, or build a snowman. We can catch colds, and not have to worry about leaving a throne empty, the people defenseless." The strain grew worse, lines forming at the corners of his mouth. "And you can't."

Damn him. "I….would be lying if I denied it." Light swore again inside his mind. Spilling his guts like this. Madness had taken over his mind! Though, once he thought about it, having his yearnings be so understood was a blessing. While he didn't want to depend on Teru by any means other than what was necessary, having him understand, know him so well to be able to read him, was far more of a comfort than the prince ever could've imagined possible. Something about it allowed his own mind a sense of peace. He didn't have to endure the pain alone…..he could share his real thoughts, and the feelings he kept walled up deep within his heart. There was no fear of persecution with Teru. He merely accepted, questioning only what Light himself seemed to be. Which was himself. He could really be him; the man without the crown. 

"Teru….." despite it all, he was tentative about continuing. Teru could still turn on him. He could take his words to others, perhaps his father. What then? Everything could come dashing down upon their heads! But--he closed his eyes. He was willing to take that risk. "Is it a crime, to want what I want? With all of the gifts I've been given, and the comforts I own....is it wrong of me to yearn for more?" He thought of his father, and mother. They'd given him so much, raised him in the height of luxury. He'd never yearned for anything, nothing that they couldn't give, and had wealth beyond his wildest dreams. So why did a mere thing like snow make his chest ache, fill him with envy? Why was he so desperate to go outside and freeze, when he knew it would end badly? In truth, Light hated the cold! Loathed it! Yet he yearned for a chance to experience it. To really experience it. Did that make him...was he..? Light cringed. ".....am I being selfish?"

"No! Don't ever think that way, Light."

Light reeled back. Teru's outburst had been soft, in typical terms, but it was the sternness in his voice, in his eyes, that caught him off guard. "I was merely thinking aloud," he hastened to explain. He didn't want to be the cause of any anger on his behalf, least of all anger from the one he--from his guard. "Teru, you have to admit. Wanting a petty thing like time in the snow is rather childish."

The man leveled him with a firm look. "It's not childish. You said it yourself. You've never experienced it."

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing. My Prince, really. I'm not your father, or one of the royal court. I'm your confidant. Those are your own words. As such, let me advise you. Let me help you." Clasping the cup he'd brought, Teru placed it in Light's hand, forcing his fingers to curl around the wood. Light hesitated, then took a sip of the wine, letting it calm him. "You admitted that you were envious of me, and your people, because we have freedoms that you don't. And there is nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all." The brunette gave his hand a squeeze, wine rippling gently in its container. The sweet smell again flooded Light's senses, thick and alluring, and he stared at it, barely catching Teru's soft sigh. "You were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations. But having those obligations doesn't mean that you should've been denied any privileges, no matter how small or trivial they might seem. Despite your blood, you're human. You deserve the right to behave like one, and to do the things you want."

Like playing in the snow, Light's inner voice added. Yes, it seemed selfish. A man showered with riches, destined to take the throne one day, wanting more would come off as very greedy to an outsider. However, he didn't think much of the luxuries pushed on him. He certainly enjoyed his fine clothes, and the access to books and other wealth the castle had to offer for a royal such as himself. But that didn't change the fact that certain rights had been denied him. He really was like a bird in a gilded cage. And as a bird wanted the wide blue skies, he wanted freedom. At least enough to make his own choices, and be himself, when opportunity presented itself. Times like this, when it was only him and his captain. That was all he wanted. 

"Teru….." Light took a bigger draught of his wine, warmth seeping down to his toes. He hardly felt cold anymore. Where his pajamas had only offered superficial warmth, the flannel and velvet offering his flesh comfort, the wine heated him all the way through. Hand made by Teru, and served in a cup crafted by his mother….he smiled, the gentlest tilt of amber colored lips. It seemed that his personal guard had a knack for making things easier on him, both physically and emotionally. Saving him from physical injury, offering entertainment, and now giving comfort from the cold, in more ways than one. He'd even offered himself as a bosom companion, a listening ear! There was only one thing to be said. 

"...thank you." He drew close enough to see flesh color the palest shade of pink, Teru's eyes widening as their proximity closed in. "Thank you…so very much." Almost tempted to hug him, Light settled for grasping his hand. "It means quite a bit to me."

"Hm....what does?" Coy, the brunette smiled. "The wine? I already told you, it was a gift to keep you warm. Your safety and health are mine to guard, my Prince." Irises shimmering with golden flecks in the waning firelight, Teru chuckled. "And you feel warmer now, yes? I think I've done my job well."

Light pursed his lips, hand dropping to his side. "Yes. You did. Perhaps even perfectly. I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time. I'm quite warm." They both well knew that warmth wasn't what he'd been referring to, in terms of perfection. Rather than argue though, he shot Teru a knowing look and drained the remainder of his wine, offering him the glass. The elder took it without a word, matching bowl already drained and holding its tight lid. Light eyed it, a bit disappointed. He was sad to know the wine was finished. He'd really enjoyed it. It had a unique flavor, spicy and sweet to the taste buds. "I wonder….may I ask a favor of you?"

"A favor?" Teru cocked a brow. "As my Prince, you may have anything you like. You know this."

"I don't want it to be an order!" Tapping the bowl's rim, Light, red in the cheeks and flustered, murmured under his breath. "Could you…."

"Could I…bring you more wine?" Teru took his hand, and Light's face turned a deeper red as he laid a kiss on the bare knuckles, lips warm and firm. "Of course I will. You only had to ask. I can't deny you anything." He rose to his feet, pulling Light along. "I was planning to bring more anyway. You enjoyed the wine more than I thought you would. How could I refuse you more?" His expression at ease, a peaceful look Light so often wished he could replicate, Teru gave him a nudge towards the bed. "But for now, I believe it's time you got some well deserved sleep. It's late. If not for the benefit of privacy, I would've come earlier, to ensure you had a proper rest. You'll need it. You have a full schedule tomorrow. Meetings with the visiting dignitaries, a royal council gathering. Plans for the ball in later spring-"

"Which is ridiculous! Spring won't be here for another few months." Light complained, allowing the elder brunette to lead him to the bed. "I understand that these things take a certain amount of time to plan, but months? That seems excessive." Even for a ball that would cater to all of Delaurore. Still muttering, he climbed between the sheets, folded down much earlier by a servant, and drew them up around his waist, settling back on the overstuffed pillows. In his regal pajamas, hair brushed and gleaming, skin gently glowing, he had to make quite an imposing figure. No one would guess that his guard was….well….putting him to bed. Light's lips pursed at the image. "Wait just one moment! When did you gain the authority to put me to bed, Teru? Didn't you just say you were the servant, and I royalty? You follow my orders. Not the other way around."

Teru smoothed out a wrinkle in the covers, recovering the one Light had been using as a shield against the cold and adding it to the thick, woolen pile. "I will always follow your orders, my Prince. However, as I've told you, it is my job to ensure your protection. Your well being, so to speak. Which includes making sure you're well rested, especially when your plate is full with upcoming party plans and the visitation of many important dignitaries."

Light's brow twitched. "I'm fairly sure none of that was what my father had in mind when he employed you as captain of the royal guard. I haven't had anyone put me to sleep since I was a child." Indignant at the treatment, he secretly did have to admit…the attention was rather sweet. It had always been a nanny to put him to bed when he was young; only once or twice was it his mother. But now Teru had taken up the task, and Light had never felt so.....so cared for, or protected. The nanny had been polite, but cold. She was merely doing her job. In contrast, Teru had willingly risked his temper to remind him of his plans on the morrow, and the need for sleep. Combine that with the rest of the evening, and Light's head was fluffy, full of cotton at all the implications. Maybe the man was right. He needed sleep. He could think it all over in the morning. There was still something nagging him though. The snow. Teru said he understood his wanting to go out, right? He also said that he shouldn't be denied simple human pleasures.

"Teru." Determined, Light steeled his shoulders, ready to argue if necessary. "I want to go outside." He fisted the blankets, matching their gazes when the brunette blinked. No longer would he allow his wants and needs to be ignored. He'd have his way, so help them! "Tomorrow, after the meetings, I'm going to go to my father. I'll demand he allow me out of the castle. This has all gotten ridiculous, and I refuse to keep silent about it any longer. I'm not a fragile doll! I won't crack if I'm exposed to a little cold weather!" His smile turned down at the corners, longing. He wasn't a doll, or a pretty maiden, susceptible to the smallest chill. Light was strong, fit, and capable. The king couldn't deny him. He...he couldn't. "That's all I want......."

No one could deny him, given that look. Not even Teru. Or, more likely, least of all him. Light was counting on it. "Outside." Repeating him, his tone thoughtful, Teru idly stroked the comforter, tucking the sheet corners in snug around Light's body. He almost had a domestic quality about him, the way he was acting. Light knew better. He was simply being affectionate. "…..your father won't be pleased, you know. He's concerned for your welfare. Winter is the worst time to catch a cold, if you're lucky enough to not suffer worse. Many have died from illnesses this time of year, my Prince. He fears for you." He spared no time for Light to argue. "Although….you are very healthy. I have no doubt you could fight off any illness. You're too stubborn to be bedridden for long."

Hiding a hopeful grin and crossing arms over his chest, Light scoffed, trying every bit to appear aloof. In control. Casual or not, he was Prince. His way would be gotten. "Exactly! Father underestimates the virility of a teenager's body. Even if I did get sick, it wouldn't take but a few days at most to combat it!" He huffed, inwardly laughing at the theatrics. "It's absurd, when you really give it some thought. Keeping me indoors out of an ill begotten fear of sickness? For all Father knows, I could catch an illness inside these very walls! "

Teru seemed ready to laugh; there were definite marks of humor around his eyes. "Well, it wouldn't be unheard of. After all, the servants do go outside, do they not? One of them could very easily carry an illness into the castle and spread it to you, along with everyone else. Either way, going outside is hardly any more dangerous than remaining indoors." Moving back to the hearth and picking up the empty bowl, he bowed his head to Light, returning to his side at the bed. "If it pleases you, I would be happy to talk with your father about this matter as well. Perhaps if he knew I would be willing to accompany you outside, ensure your safety and health, the King could be placated. After all," he almost smirked. Almost. "I would never do anything to endanger you. Your protection and happiness is always my first priority."

Light smiled, giving into a small laugh. "Careful. Take responsibility, and you'll be to blame if I get sick."

"Well then, we'll simply have to make sure you don't. Us commoners manage it quite easily." Chuckling, Teru tapped his sleeve. "Simply dress like this and you'll be fine."

"What? You want me to wear pajamas?" The prince teased, encouraging another small laugh.

"If your other pairs are this fetching, then I'd have no qualms about it. You'd be the most fashionable, warmly dressed man outside. I'd be positively honored to be seen at your side, playing around in the snow. Perhaps we might even make a snow angel. You share much in common with them, did you realize?" His voice deepened, soothed Light to the core of his bones. "Beauty, wit. Trust, and faith. I foretell that your tales and infamy will surpass the kingdom of heaven, with Delaurore as your own glistening realm of perfect beauty. Yes, an angel suits you well. And a replica in ice would only highlight such traits." 

There was a deeper message in those words, and Light wanted to decipher it, see what Teru was trying to tell him. His bed was unusually comfy though, and the remaining effects of the wine were making him want to sink back into the goose down mattress, perhaps sleep for a million years. He was quite tired. The night had been unusually stressful, while relaxing at the same time. He finally had a weight off his chest, one always brought on by the whirling winter storms. Light was warm, rethinking things, far more clearly than he'd ever had before. It was all so simple too, if eyed from a different perspective, like Teru's. He wanted change? A difference? A chance to play in the snow, build a snowman; do all the frivolous things he'd been previously denied? He wanted to be himself, enjoy the peace with his trusted guard? Then he had to encourage it, take the reins and steer things the way he wanted. He had to do it, and it was his right. He was not just a crown. He was Light. A human. And Teru was the one to remind him of these things. 

"Mm….well, thank you. You're very kind," was the best reply Light could come up with, eyelids growing heavy. Teru chuckled, the sound spiraling hazily in his ears, and patted the covers, earthy eyes warm, inviting.

"You're exhausted, my Prince. Sleep."

His mind slipping away, he nodded, covering Teru's hand and caressing the pale fingers. Because of him….it was all because of him. A year ago, he never would've thought this possible. Taking a chance, talking to his father, reasoning to get his own way, instead of quietly accepting the laws pressed down upon him…Light's chest bloomed, this time with a tingling warmth, rather than the icy cold of sadness. He was happy. Truly happy, like he'd been back in the apple orchard on a beautiful fall day months before. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I know I already thanked you," he murmured, cheek coming to rest against the soft down of his pillow, lashes fluttering. "But really…Teru….thank you."

"Light…" Teru leaned over, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. The prince allowed it, enjoying the soft touch. "Your thanks are appreciated, but completely unnecessary. You have nothing to thank me for. As my prince, you're happiness is important to me. I'd do anything to please you." His fingers swept behind golden flesh, tracing the side of Light's neck, following the thin pattern of pale veins. "I only want to make you happy…."

Light turned into the touch, auburn eyes flickering open and leveling with Teru's. "Consider yourself successful," he murmured. "You've made me inexplicably happy. I've never been so at ease. And I thank you for it, Teru. You have no idea of the kindness you've done for me. It's...." he let them flutter shut again, quivering lashes soft as silk on his skin. Sleep coaxed him, loosened his tongue, for he never would've uttered the next few words otherwise. "It's wonderful, Teru. I almost feel....loved."

Fingers trembled, nudging his forehead, and he felt the warmth spread, pooling below his skin and coating every bone in his body. It stuck firm, even as other brunette sighed and pulled away, quietly bowing his head with a tender "thank you" and "sleep well," as he left the room. Light was half tempted to go after him, peel himself out of bed, ask what was wrong, and why he felt such…confusion in Teru's vicinity. But he laid back, letting himself succumb to his thoughts, dragged into the depths of sleep itself as they swirled.

Everything was changing. Like the seasons, the changes came one step at a time, each more drastic than the last. His mind and heart had been intrigued a lone fall day, captivated by the spell of a man who possessed rich, tender brown eyes. That had been the catalyst, setting everything in motion. Winter, chilling and usually devoid of any kindness, had brought cold and snow into Light's life, once so hated, loathed. Not anymore. Teru had changed that. He was the one who had pulled him out of his slump, brightening his winter and the cold within. He'd made the auburn teen feel human for the first time in his life, and with it came an overwhelming sense of freedom. With Teru, Light could speak his mind. He could say what he pleased, without fear of retribution from any party, and be himself. But all the better, Teru had been comfortable enough to share a bit of himself too, with his wine and delicately carved heirlooms. That spoke worlds, opening a path to countless new questions.

He and Teru......their relationship wasn't typical, was it? It was evolving, growing. In another season's time, Light only imagined what his tender feelings might morph into. What the other's......no. He was far too tired to think on that. Though he did imagined that on the morrow, when he peered from his window at the world outside, it would be with new eyes. After all he'd experienced tonight, how could it still be ugly? No. It was all beautiful, a treasure of the soul, thanks to him. Mikami Teru. His guard, the man he might lo--

Sleep hugged him like a lover, sensual on his limbs and face. Giving into it with a smile, the prince spoke a feathery wisp of air.

"Teru......."

He was truly the greatest gift Light could've asked for.


	3. Spring Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has finally come to Delaurore (I bet Light's happy XD), and with it the seasonal ball. But fancy parties are the last thing on our prince's mind. He has a confession to make, one that could shatter the fragile existence he and Teru share. What will come of such a confession? 
> 
> Read on to find out ;D
> 
> Disclaimer: DEATH NOTE IS NOT MINE. DUH. NOW SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pst. I apologize for any feels this might cause. 
> 
> ................not really. 
> 
> .........................ok, maybe for Mells. But that's it. 
> 
> ....................................yeah, that's definitely it.

Soft music faded out from the ballroom’s open doors, whirling between pillars like colorful streamers and spicing the air with the delicate twinkle of his kingdom’s most cherished instruments. Flutes, violins, cellos and clarinets; they all mingled in a seamless blend of beauty, casting the castle into a cheerful air. Perfect, of course. The occasion was a festive one, and its celebration was a display of seasonal wealth. Garlands of flowers festooned the palace’s marble columns, illuminated with gold and carrying the weight of their own heady perfume. Several bouquets of the same flowers littered tables and pedestals, roped the backs of chairs, and the dais set up on the ballroom’s far side. Two thrones glittered there, rich mahogany laden with jewels and gold, host to the king and his queen as they watched the ball, now in full swing as a light spring breeze filtered through the room, cutting the heat of tightly jammed bodies and their swishing skirts and coats.

Another watched the ball, though from the safety of a pillar’s shadow. The novelty of dancing was lost on him, as was the gaiety of parties in general, and Light sighed, turning his back on the guests. He understood their value, of course. It was a time of celebration, where commoner and aristocrat alike could come and make merry to their heart’s content. Bonds grew closer between friends, as well as between the people and their royals. Naturally then, it was utterly crucial for his attendance, so that he could mingle, associate with what would, one day, be his subjects to rule, not to mention the dignitaries and visitors from countries afar. But Light had no real interest in it. He came to the party, wore his finest clothes, danced with the giggling girls and entranced nobles for the sheer fact that it was his duty to do so. Were it not for that, he would be up in his room instead, ignoring the music and settling down with a good book. Or, more preferably…..

Light breathed a quiet sigh, glancing towards the window. Lush curtains were drawn back and tied to their holders, giving a clear view of the beautiful spring night outside, and the moon hanging on its cover of midnight blue. Stars studded the darkness, shining like diamonds. Some were overcast as puffy streams of clouds wisped across the blue, soft as dove feathers and the grey of fresh sea pearl. The sight truly was a beauty. He couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it though. There were too many things on his mind, far too much to dwell on. Indeed, his servants had had a difficult time of getting him dressed and ready for the ball. He’d been quite--uncooperative. He’d refused finery after finery, only settling on his garments when the declaration was made that the king was growing annoyed with his absence. Upset though he was, Light refused to disappoint his father. So finally he’d chosen a suit of velvet and satin, decorated with enough lace, gems and gold cord to serve as proof of his station, though maintaining his masculinity. He refused to look like a fop in front of his people! Then it was simply a matter of attending the ball and enduring the necessary, princely duties that one of his station must suffer through. Dance with the eligible women who merely sought his crown and wealth. Greet the court and visiting dignitaries, their lusts the same as their eager brides. He even had to toast them, grant them cheer. And he had to do it all perfectly. Held in high regard, Light would do nothing to tarnish his good name, nor that of his family and crown.

And yet….perhaps that was part of the problem. He’d do nothing to disappoint, even if it meant denying himself some of life’s simpler pleasures. Light frowned to himself, glancing out into the darkness below the window. There, standing diligent as always with a sword at his hip and hair tied back in a neat queue, was his most loyal attendant. The man who’d gifted his life with entertainment, a value beyond the crown and all its meaningless riches. The man Light wanted nothing more than to be with, the rest of his days. Yes. Of all the things he’d yearned for throughout his gilded life, from the touch of snow to the mere gift of the harvest’s last apple, there was one thing he wanted more than anything. One thing he craved above all others, and yearned to possess.

…..he wanted to love, freely. And be loved back. Something his people took advantage of, but was denied him because of his accursed birthright. He would marry for political advantage, and duty. Love wasn’t necessary between a king and his queen. They merely needed partnership, and the ability to work together in a way that would best serve the kingdom. Physical attraction wasn’t necessary either, though it would certainly making siring a heir much easier. Siring an heir--Light felt a nasty tremble roll down his spine. He didn’t even want to consider such things! Not when his heart, the only real thing over which he held any control, was already sworn to another. The very man standing attentively below the window, in fact. “…….Teru.”

For a short moment he went unnoticed, but then his loyal guard’s instincts took over, as they always had the prerogative to do. He turned his face up towards the window through which the brunette had been watching, loam colored eyes meshing with warm mahogany. There was nothing between them but silence, and Teru swept his gaze over him, a casual inspection. Likely making sure he was well, at least physically. “There’s a ball going on,” he finally spoke, giving a little bow. He must have been pleased with what he saw. His tone was collected, warm. No trace of worry. “Isn’t this true? Or am I simply imaging the beautiful music coming from inside?”

“…You’re not.” Light conceded. “I simply found the night sky more entertaining than a flock of plumed woman and their twittering cohorts.”

“I see…” lapsing into another short moment of silence, Teru smiled and extended the hand not clutching his sword up to the prince. “Perhaps you would care to join me then? Seeing as how the other guards have left you unattended, it’s fallen on me to ensure your safety from here out. And I can hardly do that when you’re up there, and I’m down here.” He bowed at the hip, resting his forearm against his chest. “Of course, the decision is entirely yours, my Prince. If you wish to stay there, I’ll simply come to you. However,” there was a small flicker in his smile; he was trying not to laugh. “That would mean your remaining there, and risking being caught by one of your many guests.” Teru jauntily lifted a brow. “Exactly how many of the kingdom’s people did your father invite?”

Far too many for his personal comfort. Light gave a small grimace, glancing over his shoulder. Even hidden in the shadows as he was, he feared being found; perhaps asked to dance, or drawn into another political discussion about the potential alliance with the kingdom from the far north. Snowy Navra, and their fair skinned princess who, rumors had it, possessed too silken a tongue for anyone’s comfort. He heard enough gossip around the castle to know that this was one conversation he wanted to avoid at all costs. “You know,” he held his head proudly, peering down his nose at the elder man. “I believe that is a wonderful plan. It’ll give me ample chance at some fresh air.” Mockingly fanning himself, his chocolate lashes gave the softest of flutters. “I’m feeling a tad faint. The heat--it’s unbearable in there, Captain. I’m sure you understand.”

“I’m certain I do.” Always posh, the elder male gestured to the balcony and stairs on the right side of the window. “If you’re going to join me, may I recommend this way? It’ll ensure your--privacy, my Prince.”

Privacy was important. If he tried any other manner of escape, he’d have to leave through the ballroom first. Light wasn’t foolhardy enough to attempt such a thing. And Teru was more than aware of how desperately he wished to avoid the rampant crowds. How he always knew when something was amiss, Light didn’t know. Perhaps it was just the nature of a protector; alert to the slightest of changes. Or maybe…just maybe--Teru simply sensed him, much as the prince always seemed to know just when his guard would appear, watching him from a safe distance during the day, yet appearing at his doorway in the night. Sometimes he brought small gifts, like wine or fruits, and other times he merely brought the gift of conversation. Either or suited him, though Light admitted that he had a fondness for the wine. It was delicious. But now, conversation seemed far more welcoming, and he was quick to take the route Teru had suggested, skating past the open balcony doors and descending the stairs two at a time.

When he’d come to a stop a mere foot from his guard, the black haired man sank down to one knee and politely bowed his head. “Were you that eager for a reprieve?” He took the hand Light extended, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. It was warm and gentle, simplicity at its finest. But it wasn’t simple. Not at all. The affection was far greater than it might appear, at least to the crowned royal. Whether the same could be said for his guard…..questionable. Though nonetheless cruel. After all, there was no truer pain than that of an ill fated romance.

Light grimaced, curling his fingers back to his palm and turning away, staring at the moon lit sky. That knowledge tormented him, caused him pain where all else would fail. Even a lifetime without hope, without snow and beauty, was worth it if he could have the one thing he truly desired. “Freedom to live,” he murmured. And to follow his heart’s desires.

“……my Prince?”

Sometimes he forgot that Teru paid such attention to him. “Nothing, don’t mind me. I was simply,” tentative, he glassed over the subject. “….thinking. Much has been given to me to consider these past few months.”

Earthy eyes wandered across his form, questioning. “Of course. That’s hardly surprising, I suppose. Everyone in the palace is quite busy. Now that winter is over and the spring harvest has begun, the king is tirelessly planning ways to better the lives of the people. I’ve barely seen him take a moment’s rest since the first green sprouted.” He gave a slight gesture towards Light and rose to his feet, gracefully dusting off the knees of his trousers. “Or you, my Prince. You too have been hard at work. I know the duties as the heir are challenging, but it seems that half of the kingdom’s troubles are now placed directly in your hands. As if you had already succeeded the throne.” Sighing, his dark head shook, fingertips gently massaging the bridge of his nose. “And with the dignitaries from Navra’s visitation on top of it all, I’m sure it’s been nothing but a tiresome venture for you.”

Light couldn’t resist scowling at that. Yes, the dignitaries. Those unbearably wretched excuses of humanity, only interested in wealth and power. How he despised them. “Tiresome? I suppose so, in a way. Personally I find them more distasteful. There’s nothing in their hearts but worthless greed. You know, they honestly believe that stealing an excess of wealth from their people and letting the king lavish it upon their spoiled princess is how true nobility should behave!” He scoffed. “They all disgust me. And their twittering, air headed daughters are no better. I daresay half of them believe that money simply materializes out of thing air. It’s absurd!”

A faint shudder crept down his arms. Those women…there was nothing in their heads but thoughts of parties and dancing, and what new fur would best suit their flawless complexion. They were foolish. Indeed, he thought them like the porcelain figurines his sister entertained in make believe parties as a child. Perfect little dolls, empty headed but painted like royalty, with nothing to do with their lives but sit there and chatter their useless words as the world around them marveled at their exquisite faces. Light hated everything about them. A bite from a rotten apple would be more palatable than a wasted conversation with one of those twits. And yet their families hounded him, insisting he meet with them, perhaps escort their beautiful daughters around the kingdom. It was completely vile. He wanted nothing to do with them. He wanted none of them. Indeed, he--

His cheeks grew a bit flustered, and Light peeked at his guard from the corner of his eye. There was only one he truly wished for….one he craved…

“Indeed. I can’t say I disagree.” Teru seemed not to notice the thoughts his prince was catering, nor the direction they’d taken. “In my land, the warriors of old once had a saying. There is none more trialed than a kingdom’s regime.” Stepping to the brunette’s side, he clasped Light’s shoulder and gave it a faint squeeze. It was the only form of touch between them that was allowed. He wished it weren’t so. There was so much more between them, passion burning beneath the surface. If only they could… “My Prince?” Expression soft, Teru respectfully caught his gaze. “You’re trembling. Are you cold? It may be spring, but there’s still a danger of catching a chill. And we can’t have that.” He unfastened his cloak and offered it out, velvety sweeps of material touching the ground. “The king would have my head if I didn’t ensure your safety.”

“…………” Light took it and gently gripped the soft material, feeling the velvety texture. it was beautiful, if plain. Just deep, luxuriantly fine velvet lined with a softer suede on the back. No decoration, no extravagant ornament. A simple cloak to the passing stranger. Yet it was so rich in color. The velvet seemed to fade between shades of chocolate and cocoa, with streaks of ocher adding texture under the candlelight. It was of the finest quality too. Not a single stitch out of place, every thread straight as an arrow. The very epitome of subtle craftsmanship. “I…suppose he would. Wouldn’t he?” So deceptively simple. So common. ……and such a farce. Nothing about it was common at all! Nothing! He shuddered, quietly thinking to himself. How true. Much like Teru, no? His beloved, endearing guard.

His fingers tightened around the cloak, scrunching it. “Teru.…..” taking a breath, Light peered up at the brunette and trusted his heart, though it pounded away inside his chest like an errant drum. He had to ask. He couldn’t bear this wonderment any longer. It would drive him insane! Did he, didn’t he? Damn him! Light would suffer the company of all those annoying damsels and their rampant stupidity, if only Teru could give him the answer he so longed to hear. Did he care for him, and not only as his prince? Was his love returned? Light quaked with the stress of his yearnings, frowning determinedly. The time had come. Autumn had brought them together, and throughout the long winter he’d gotten a glimpse of Teru’s intentions. Now it was spring, a chance for new beginnings. Yes, he could wait no more. He had to know!

“Is….my father’s threat the only cause for your concern?”

Distracted by the few defiant specks of dirt that clung to his trousers, Teru started. “The only cause for--?” He frowned, apologetically bowing his head. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. What do you mean, the only cause? You know it’s my duty to care for your safety and well being.” Noting the cloak still in Light’s hands, he reached for it. “Therefore, my Prince, if you please? It’s growing very cold--”

Light snatched it back, fire in his eyes. Was Teru truly that nonchalant to it all? To them?? “That is not what I meant at all! And I think you very well know to what I’m referring, Teru!”

The man’s brow wrinkled in puzzlement. “My…apologies. I’m afraid I don’t. But please, explain. I hate seeing you so upset. It’s hardly becoming, and one such as yourself should never be put in this sort of,” he drifted off word by word, and understanding swept across his handsome face, like stars swallowed in darkness. Fast, yet brilliantly sequestered. “……….good god. Surely you’re not implying…?”

“And what if I am,” the prince snapped. His shoulders trembled in barely suppressed emotion, though which, he confessed, confounded him. In fact, everything about this moment was a mystery to him. His thoughts were a jumble, and while he could feel his heart race, hungry for an answer, it ached in worry too. Was his role truly as Teru’s prince, nothing more? Could there not be anything more between them? “Am I wrong? Or perhaps the better question would be, am I right?” Tossing the cloak at his stunned, wide eyed guard, Light forced a smile and closed the gap, until there was naught room between their forms but for the smallest whisper of a breath. And it hurt. Oh, how gloriously it hurt. To be so close to the one he adored, awaiting his truth and its promised embrace. Whether it was destined to be one of pain or enchantment….

That was the coldest truth of all. ….only Teru could choose. “Tell me the truth, dear Captain,” he uttered, loathing the way his words trembled. It made him feel so fragile. So weak. A necessary evil. “Do you really feel nothing more for me than what the strains of your duty require? Because if so, then please, enlighten me!!” Tears budded in his eyes, stinging with the heartless wrath of a thorn. He shrouded them, steeling his heart for the onslaught ahead. “I need to know! I…I refuse to live under this cloud of uncertainty a moment longer! You must tell me the truth, Teru! I order it!”

His words had morphed into blatant yelling, making the last few appear far more impetuous than he might’ve preferred. At the very least, they seemed to have stunned his guard into silence, one which remained unbroken, a wall of intangible ice between them. And it bit as cruelly as the winters of Navra’s snowy plains.

“…..how can you ask such a thing?”

The chill shattered, settling upon him and stabbing his body with its unholy shards. Light jerked backwards, the sound of his boots clicking on the pavilion almost a roar. How can you ask such a thing? What was that, but a cold dismissal? And along with it, the truth. The truth he’d always wanted to know.

“I--” swallowing his pride, he nodded. “…Of course Teru. Do pardon me. I lost my temper.” Hardly a reasonable excuse, truth or not. He’d not only lost his temper; he’d completely given in to his weaker emotions, and now Teru knew. He knew of his feelings. They might not have been a mystery before, yet it was an entirely different thing, was it not? To suspect, but still possess the capability to turn a blind eye to those romantic yearnings, rather than have them professed. For if never said, then it could be ignored. Their faux existence of bliss allowed to persevere. But no longer. Light had broken the code between them, which spoke only of affection, never admittance. That fleeting moment in the orchard had created the secretive romance, and the winter had only given it time to grow, its petals unfurling into a thing of beauty. Spring now held a chance to embody the namesake gifted to it long ago, when people first began to roam the lands and make them their own. It could empower, give life, or it could destroy, as the flooding rains would sometimes drown their baby blossoms. And Light feared that his love, his cravings for Teru, might be damned to the very same fate.

“My Prince…….”

Oh, he couldn’t bear it. Did Teru never break from his serene façade? Did nothing faze him? He wouldn’t even call him by his real name! Always my Prince, never Light. Never. “Don’t.” The brunette heard the pleading in his voice, and that hurt all the more. Pained though he was, he still ached for Teru. He wanted his love, to know that it was shared. What a pity. How cruel fate was, its heartless reality a sword through his chest. “Don’t, Teru. I believe you’ve said enough.”

“But--my Prince. Such a question from you….” Teru laced his fingers together at the small of his back and sighed, gaze drifting upwards to the night sky. Its full moon illuminated the castle in a silvery blue glow, irradiating the bottomless, primeval depths of his eyes. Always so beautiful, those eyes. They were supple, warm, and inflamed in a way Light had never seen before. “I can’t help but find it unsettling. Do you truthfully think so little of me? Of us?”

His chest stung. What was Teru saying? Could it be..? No. He refused to grant himself the luxury of such thoughts. “What are you talking about? I’ve held you in high regard since the day we met, Teru. You know this! Or have you forgotten so quickly?”

“I’ve forgotten nothing. If anything, my Prince, you’re the one who appears to be suffering from false memory.”

Light scowled. How dare he! Suffering his heart its fatal blow wasn’t enough? Teru had to say such condescending things? The very nerve! “You dare stand there and imply that I--”

“No.” Teru snapped his head down and fixated that molten gaze upon him. “You imply, my Prince. I speak only the truth. That’s all I’ve ever done.” Cloak dropped at his feet and discarded on the ground, he reached for him with a pale hand, unwavering in his attention. The prince felt hypnotized by his eyes; the very air in his lungs seemed to vanish like smoke, and he gasped, quivering as Teru’s knuckles brushed his jaw. “How cruel….the weight of your crown has gifted you with so much, but it blinds you to the simpler things. That is the only explanation I have for all this.” He gave a little sigh, colored in kind exasperation. “Have you never known? Did you truly never see?”

Know? See? “Stop Teru! This is ridiculous! I’ll hear nothing more of it!” Flushed as a rose, Light pried those hands away and stepped back, towards the palace. Let someone see him. He welcomed it. Not even the most shallow of Navra’s females could compare to the pain of conversing with Teru here, now. After all he’d said, all he’d done. “I must return to the ball. I-I’ve been away too long already. Someone will have noticed by now!”

“Then another moment will hardly do any harm.” Bending close, Teru gently threaded his fingers into Light’s hair, his other hand coming to a rest at his waist and drawing him close again. “Good god….if you had only opened your eyes, never would you have felt the need to push those cruel questions upon me. My Prince, can’t you remember those long nights in winter? The gifts? The memories we shared?” He let out a tired laugh, pressing his temple to the brunette’s. Their lips were so close, Light could feel his words. Their seductive quality. Their-

“What are you trying to say, Teru? These evasive words are more offensive than helpful,” he murmured, injecting just enough sternness into his voice to keep the quaver away. It was difficult, when looking at the man made him want to cry. How he’d resisted the tears thus far was a miracle. “Stop with the coy evasiveness and tell me what you mean! I Is that too difficult a request?”

“…..no. It’s not.” Teru clutched him tighter, fingertips stroking the flesh of his nape. “If you need me to put it to words….very well. For you, I would do anything." He sighed. "In truth, your father’s requests have nothing to do with my devotion to you. Were it not for my true feelings, my body is the only defense I would lay on the line for you. But you,” his touch wavered, glancing over Light's spine. “For you, my Prince, there is naught a war in all the lands that I would not fight. The very fields would tremble beneath my feet, your name my battle cry to pierce the skies. My passions for you would be the sword I’d wield, and I would wear my heart as a shield for the entire country to see, proudly adorned with your crest.” He smiled in a subtle, beguiling way. “Do you understand? I willingly choose to serve you. I choose to remain by your side. Not because you’re my prince. Not because of anyone’s orders. It was, and always will be, my choice.”

His choice……Light flushed. The full impact of those words wasn’t lost on him, nor did he feign misunderstanding. But it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Not precisely. Teru knew that, and he seemed to have no qualms about getting even closer to him, enveloping his body with strong arms and a presence that felt protective, enduring. “Do you understand what I’m saying?” Drawing his face up, the elder touched their lips together in a fleeting, mind shattering kiss, speaking just softly enough for their ears alone. “I love you, Light. I have ever since that day in the orchard. The winter allowed my feelings for you time to bloom, and I know that they shall only grow stronger with time. But nothing will take them away. Ever.” A soothing smile graced his mouth; Light could taste it, feel it. It made the tears trickle down his cheeks. “And I swear to you, that is the truth of it. The only truth that has every really mattered.” Capturing a wayward strand of hair, Teru tucked it behind his ear, further clasping him close. “I love you.”

His arms were safe, a caressing balm. The brunette wanted to acknowledge them gracefully, as a true prince would. Touch Teru’s shoulder, kiss his cheek. Yet he did nothing of the sort. He just…stared, far too shocked to do much else. Those words were all he’d hoped for, what he’d craved, and his chest fluttered, warmth surrounding him like a freshly dried blanket. Light couldn’t believe it though. It was too good to be true! He’d barely begun to accept his failure, that Teru didn’t love him, only for the very same man to turn things around and admit yes, he did. Had for a long time.

“Then,” he refused to call it hesitation, but his voice did falter, mocha meeting loam and finding the affection there tender. Welcoming. “You do care for me?”

Lips thinned, a playful mockery at being stern. “My affections are nothing to make light of. To say that I care for you is the same as portraying yourself as a noble. Which you have done, need I remind you. And much like then, the words are a mere shadow of the truth.”

“……….Teru, did you just make a joke?” Soft chuckling rose between them, and then Light was full on laughing, mirth tainting his skin pink. “A shadow is not a lie, but a well placed mistruth. And as I recall, you were the one to hide your true station, not I. Which I don’t fault you for,” he placed a finger on Teru’s mouth, noting the impending argument. “You had just cause. Peaceful times are no less a reason for caution. You had your safety to consider.”

“And yours.” Teru kissed it, grasping Light by the wrist. The prince shivered, watching him peel back the finery of his sleeve and drop blithe little kisses all across the tanned skin. They had indulged in these before, but only on the hands. This was something different. Personal, attending. Light couldn’t breathe, and his fingers twitched, sensitive to every brush of the guard’s lips. “Your safety is all I care for now. It is my duty, and pleasure to watch out for you.” Nuzzling his palm, Teru peered through the gaps of his fingers and smiled up at him. “I suppose I’m lucky. Others have to fight to keep those they love safe. As your guard, I have ample opportunity, as well as every chance to be close to you.”

Every chance, yes. “And I cherish each one, even if they are stolen in secrecy.” Much like now; Light was reluctant to think on that though. Were thoughts thread, he would have enough to content even the most ambitious of weavers. Rather than dwell on them, he chose to distract himself, clasping Teru by the nape and allowing the texture of his hair to dance silky patterns along his knuckles. “Teru, I’m…..I’m frankly in awe. You’ll have to forgive any confusion I cause you. But it’s…this…I’ve suspected how you felt for quite a while, yet it’s an entirely different matter to actually hear it spoken! All this time, I’ve been wondering. Do you, don’t you? My dreams were filled with the longing that you could care for me more than your position required. I prayed every night that your feelings for me were true, that I wasn’t alone in my desire. And now, to have the truth laid so quickly upon me-” Light gasped, overwhelmed by it all. Gulping down a hasty breath, he searched Teru’s face. “Surely you understand?”

Any worry seemed to be smoothed clear, and the elder carded his fingers through Light’s hair, disarraying the neat style. “Oh Light. You need never worry over my feelings for you. I will always love you. You are my Prince. My beloved. There is nothing about you that I don’t cherish, and the day that ever changes shall be the very same that Navra never sees another snowflake.” Offering a lulling smile, Teru kissed his brow. Odd. Light had never paid much attention to the difference in their heights, but the man practically towered over him, always a protective presence. It was endearing, as were his touches. “However….”

However? Light pulled away, anxious. “Yes?”

The tips of pale fingers slid down and caressed his jaw. “I’m afraid, beloved, that I can’t understand. For you have yet to share whether or not my feelings are returned.” Moving on to his chin, the brunette cupped it and lifted Light’s face, nothing but wonderful, selfless love in his eyes. “Perhaps if you were to share such knowledge, I would be able to change my mind?”

Light stared back at him, stunned at his own blindness. While he’d been gaping over Teru’s confession, he’d never bothered to admit his own feelings! Astounding. As a prince, he should have been far more in tune with other’s needs. It was his duty to serve those he ruled, bring them peace of mind, happiness. And when the needs belonged to his guard and love, that made his impetuousness all the greater. How could he not have said anything?

“If it’s knowledge you want, then you’ve come to the right person.” Smoothly stepping away, he looked at the night sky, admiring its celestial blues and twinkling stars. Such beauty was never rare in Delaurore, but for the sheltered prince, it was a blessing all the same. One of those entrancing sights he never had much chance to enjoy, and from childhood had often times been denied him. Not anymore. Everything had begun to change when Teru had waltzed into his life. That day in the orchard had been the spell, working its seductive magic. The winter, a gift in its opportunity to explore his newfound feelings. Yet all of it seemed but a blur now that he stood here, with the one he loved at his side, and the knowing that, indeed, he was adored. Cherished. Love had lured its way into his being; all he could do now was follow its lead, dance the waltz of their ardor.

And so Light steadied himself, hands clasped behind his back. He could do this, for there was none more important to him than Teru. None. Not his father, mother, sister. Not the council, servants, nor any of the kingdom. Call it selfishness, but it was the truth. He would always harbor love for his family, and he was dedicated to his people, yet his heart truly belonged to the handsome brunette. Which meant there was only one thing to be done, fears be damned.

“Teru….I believe we both know that my feelings for you far surpass those I masquerade.”

“Indeed. As do my own.”

Patience radiated from the taller male. He was the very picture of calm, gaze on the night above. Stars glittered in his eyes, reflecting their natural golden shadows. To Light, it was the same as staring into the heart of a cave, with only crystals to guide his way. Were he not careful, it would be easy to lose himself in their depths forever wandering the dark abyss. An unjust fear. Teru would never allow him to be lost. “Yes. You’ve made that abundantly clear. And I can’t stress enough the relief you’ve given me. It feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Truly, it did. The strain of his crown and all that came with it was still present, but there was a feathery feeling in his chest. Light felt as if he could dance across the clouds. All thanks to Teru. The only man, person, who had ever made him feel such things. The only one...for him. 

"Light." 

A soft incline of his head stopped the man from speaking any more. Light wasn't sure he would manage his confession, were Teru to keep it up. The temptation of his arms and lips was too great. "Have patience with me. I'm trying." He would succeed. Grappling at the thought, he schooled his expression into something pleasant, if aloof. Just because he was going to share his love for Teru did not mean he had to appear as some besotted damsel. Nor would he ever. That was below him. "You want to know whether your feelings are shared? Well" he fumbled, stilled his tongue. Deep breaths. Slow, easy.....there. Light smirked, just a little. He could do this. He was a prince, the rightful heir to Delaurore. There was nothing to fear. Teru had already shared his love; it should be easy to do the same. They were joined by their affection. Nothing would change that. "Teru....I can safely say yes. They are returned."

"Are they?" Teru's mouth hitched with a smile, however faint. "Is that all?"

He could tell him he loved him. He could speak the words, as they'd been spoken to him. Light opened his mouth, but all that came out was a soft "yes." Disappointment stabbed a shard straight through his chest, brittle and breaking to pieces. Why couldn't he say it? He loved Teru! Telling him their feelings were shared was the same as a confession, wasn't it? The worst was behind him! So why- "Teru, I,"

Fingertips caressed his hand, turning it every which way. "If you truly feel the same, may I beg a boon of you?"

"A boon? Teru, I wasn't finished-"

"I know." Lips touched his skin. "All the same, I would beg favor. The boon?"

Light lifted a brow. He'd managed a pathetic excuse for a confession, yet Teru was begging him for a boon? Oh, his ever illustrious protector. Such an elegant nature was becoming. It was no wonder he'd thought him a noble. As it was, he was hardly ill bred. "Teru, you aren't a commoner. Don't speak as if you were." Brushing aside his bangs, he glanced towards the glowing moon, enjoying its cool beauty. He was willing to deny himself an opportunity to hear the words he'd willingly gifted, and all he asked in return was the favor of his prince. Light closed his eyes. What had he done to have such steadfast ardour? Did he even deserve it? "Very well. Tell me, what is this boon? I warn you though, I can't promise to grant it." 

Teru simply kissed his fingers again. "Your presence is gift enough. But I think this wish you can grant." Lingering on Light's hand, he fell quiet. He hardly needed a moment to muster his courage, or find the words to speak. The silence was merely peaceful, and offered them time to breathe. Time much needed. Light certainly had plenty to dwell on, as did they both. Yet the silence wasn't meant to last forever. Words were ready on Teru's tongue, half whispered into the air, and then music slowly filtered down the steps to the gardens, swirling around them. He looked towards the palace, eyes narrowing in thought. He'd never shown a hint of irritation in all the seasons Light had known him, yet he swore it was there now, glinting within his gaze like a finely sharpened sword. ".....I imagine they've noticed your absence by now."

Following the coast of burnt umber, the prince frowned. "It's been quite a while. I'd be surprised if they hadn't." Especially his father. In fact, the entire ballroom was likely full of people noticing his disappearance. Delegates, advisors, attention seeking females....Light shuddered. "I should return to the ball before they send out a brigade."

"Or the entire royal guard."

There really was no out of it, was there? He had to return. "Damn." Teru shot him a shocked look, but Light had no patience for chastisement. This was a perfect time for improper language. Not only had he errored in his chance to confess his love, but he hadn't even had a chance to hear Teru's boon. Disgraceful. "Don't give me that look, Teru. It doesn't suit you." Fixing his cuffs and hair, he stiffly nodded to the brunette, heading to the stairs. "Perhaps if I'm lucky, they'll merely assume I was off pandering with some woman." Not that such rumors were pleasant, but it might keep a few of the harpies off his back.

His boot had just touched the top step when a tender "wait," summoned his attention. Looking back, he saw Teru, waiting at the staircase's middle with a hand extended. And his face-not even angels could have created something so complex. It was as if every emotion Teru wanted to voice was there, orchestrating a symphony of need and compassion. "Wait," he repeated. "Light."

"Teru, I can't. You said it yourself! The entire royal guard is likely searching for me! I can't linger."

"It won't be for long." Climbing the steps and reaching for him, he caught Light's arm when he attempted to turn away. "You said I could beg a boon, did you not? I'm loathe to believe a man of your station would ever go back on his word." There was a smile on Teru's face as he faced his auburn prince, though Light looked reluctant to return it. "One boon, as promised. Please hear me out?"

Well....it was Teru. The man had professed his love when he'd been unable to do the same. At least he could hear his words, mayhap grant them too. "Very well. But hurry. We don't have much time."

"There's time enough for this." Tilting an ear to the music that even now wafted through the balcony doors, he bowed low at the waist, radiating a natural charm no one could resist. Not even Light, who stared in shock, hesitantly placing his palm on Teru's. "It's too fine a spring night to not enjoy a dance, don't you think? And I've heard many rumors that your dancing is the most graceful in all the kingdom. There is no match alive for your poise and skill." Bringing the hand to his shoulder and clasping Light at the waist, Teru chuckled. "I would like proof of those claims. That is my boon, and dearest wish." A half surprised, half pleased noise left tan lips as he nestled the whorl of Light's ear, murmuring inside. "Dance with me, Light."

"Dance..?" His thoughts wandered for a moment, and he only looked at his lover, doe eyed and feeling the warmth of Teru's hands seep through his coat. Dancing. He wasn't particularly partial to it, but it was an art he'd mastered young. Not only because he was a prince, royal blooded and master of the graceful talents. It was challenging. Required constant thought, yet a spirit and adoration his education always stifled. With the wrong partner, a waltz could be but a parody, mockery in its finest. Teru--nothing they performed together could be anything less than magnificence. "If that is your request, so be it." Light touched him, squeezing his fingers and shoulder. Gentle confirmation. "But can you keep up with me, Teru? Perhaps things are different where you come from, but in Delaurore our guards don't receive an education in dancing." Batting his eyelashes, he simpered. "I'd hate to see you make a fool of yourself." 

A smirk teased, threatened to appear. Teru didn't allow it. There was no dampening the smolder in his eyes though, and he stepped into the music as if he'd been born to it, guiding them into a waltz. "Your concern for me is touching, but I assure you, there's no cause for worry." Their steps shifted, surprising Light. Most fumbled with a mere four step. Not Teru. He glided them across the marble like they were feathers floating on the breeze, notes cascading upon their ears and twinkling bright as diamonds. They could have been the dancers in a music box, waltzing so perfectly to the tune inside.

Strange, for Light was rather used to playing the lead, as his former partners had all been female. One his own mother, the beloved queen. Yet he was happy to acquiese control, allowing his dear captain to spin him, dip him, press their forms together until he was engulfed it sweet warmth. If it had a flavor, he'd harken it to chocolate. Rich, lulling. Perfection. Lifting his eyes, he admired the pale vision above him, his dark hair crowned in a silvery halo. He didn't appear pure, like some naive maiden, and neither was he necessarily a devil, seeking only his own ambitions. But Teru was special. Charming, intelligent, resplendant; sheltering, comely, and always a guiding force in his life. The magic Teru had brought him was something he would never forget, or willingly reject. For he loved him. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew he loved him. And how could he not? Was it even possible, now that he'd accepted his feelings, to consider a world where they didn't exist?

No. It was not. 

"Teru. I think I,"

The music stopped, and so did he, nervously clutching Teru's hand. Warm irises turned from him, as if summoning another song, which would certainly be a welcome distraction. A distraction that would likely silence his tongue again. He couldn't afford that. Light loved Teru. His protector, companion. He'd admitted their feelings were shared, but that wasn't the same. He had to tell him the truth. He had to. It was the right thing to do, for both their sakes. 

"I fear our time together is at a close." Releasing him, the elder shifted his attention to Light again, and frowned. "Light? Is something wrong? Surely my dancing wasn't that distasteful. I know my prowess is nothing compared to your own, but-"

"That's not it." A lifted hand silenced him, Light's smile pained, loving. If the guard could read him as well as he thought he could, then there would be no question of what Light wanted to say. The words were practically calligraphy across his smooth, supple flesh. Stressing his brow, melting rivers into the chocolate that was his gaze. The very epitome of exquisiteness, or so his subjects liked to say. Even the faraway kingdoms told tales of his beauty, and the fame of his silken tongue. He would be a good king. A wise ruler. But his thoughts weren't on those things, for they brought him nothing but irritation, and, less rarely, despair. Light didn't want to think about that. Teru was here, and he was in his arms, the one place he longed for. Here, he could speak. Prevail.

"Teru." Drawing in a steadying breath, he stepped back and cupped a pale cheek. "You know your feelings for me are returned. But that isn't enough. You have the right to more." Caresses with his thumb made the captain smile, and he pecked the pad of his thumb, keeping his own hands clasped behind his back. Patiently awaiting? Certainly. For what? Light felt he could guess. Teru wouldn't touch him without permission. Until he spoke his peace. It was rather comforting, to have such a tolerant man as a lover. One day, he might thank him for it. But for now.....sighing, he licked his lips. He could do this. He could do this. "It's time you knew. Teru...I lov-"

"Light! Is this where you've been hiding? Everyone at the ball has been asking after you son!" 

He jerked his hand away, wheeling around. In the doorway stood his father, regally attired and grasping a ceremonial sword in his right hand. He looked irritated, and stressed, the glints of silver threaded throughout his hair standing stark in the moonlight. But the prince hardly cared about this. His father! He was right there! Had he seen anything? Did he know? "F-Father!" He sank into a formal bow, noting Teru quickly fall to one knee at his side. Light's guardian or not, he owed respect to the king. And they were in a precarious position. If King Soichiro had seen anything... "I didn't realize you were standing there." Light curbed his tongue, which was anxiously wet with questions. "I apologize for my long absence, but..I..." 

"The Prince felt a small reprieve was in order, before he tended to the rest of his duties." Teru spoke from his perch, head lowered. From the corner of his eye, the brunette saw a flicker of irritation in the way his guard's mouth thinned, forming his typical stoic mask. He wasn't any happier with the interruption than Light was. He was likely just as worried too. "Please, your Majesty. If he was away too long, the blame is mine. I asked him to take his time. The Prince was feeling a tad faint, and the fresh air helped." Waiting for proper allowance, he rose from his kneel and gestured to the brunette at his side. "That's not an issue, is it? After all, I believe we can both agree that Prince Light's health is what's most important."

Light grimaced. He wasn't a woman, susceptible to woozy spells! But, if it led his father astray, then he really couldn't complain. "......the Captain is right. Father, I only needed a few moments to catch my breath. It can be very hot in the palace, especially in such crowded surroundings." Feigning the act of blotting his brow, he offered a pleasant smile, joining the king at his side. "I'm well now though. Shall we return? You said the delegates wanted to speak with me, after all." 

"Well....yes. Of course." A hint of suspicion colored his words, but Soichiro caved, clasping Light on the shoulder and steering him towards the balcony doors. Said prince hid his nervousness, following along. He didn't want to. At all. He wanted to stay with Teru, and he was furious that his confession had been ruined, yet again! But Teru was on their heels, at a respectable distance, of course, cape fluttering and impassive features cool. Alert. He was listening to every word they said. Which was well enough, for the king was still talking, listing all of the things Light still had to do that night. It was quite lengthy, and the prince was only half listening...until he picked up on the next few words. "Light, you must remember to introduce yourself to the Princess of Navra. She's been patiently awaiting your return, and I must say, is quite the rare beauty. You two will make a wonderful pair! I'm sure the kingdom will flourish under your-"

"................pair?" Light halted dead in his tracks, horror robbing his color. Pair. Pair. It couldn't be. Not now. He and Teru had only just--no, please. "Father, what do you mean, pair? The Princess and I--we're not..?" No no no! Please. He looked at Teru, who was stoic. But his eyes....oh, his eyes. The panic there was infectious. "Father, explain yourself!"

Soichiro stared at his son, confused. He didn't even seem to notice the glances shared between them, or how Light's hands trembled as he gawked, completely pale, feeling sick and nauseous and ready to collapse. This just couldn't be. His father didn't mean what Light thought he did. What Teru evidently suspected. Right? It couldn't be! Impossible. He couldn't believe it! He-

"What's there to explain? Son, isn't it obvious?" His fingers squeezed Light gently on the shoulder, assuring him. Or trying to, at any rate. "The Princess of Navra is your intended. Your future bride. It's all been decided. The delegates and I signed the contract, tonight." Soichiro drew him close, a fatherly hug. To the shattered teen, it was nothing but hurt, and ruined dreams. "You'll make her a wonderful husband. I just know it."

Behind him, the silence wafted. Teru was like stone, or marble, but he craned his head in a stiff, jerky bow, eyes closing. "As do...I. Congratulations, my Prince. This truly is a momentous occasion." Shifting away from them and bowing, he walked back down the steps spine stiff with pride. Only the clench of his fingers into tight fists gave away what he was feeling. Light imagined it was the same agony surging in his chest. "Your Majesty. If you need me, I will be at my post. My Prince….I do hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

He couldn't...Light watched him go, choking back a sob. Whatever happened to spring being about new beginnings? Was this punishment for his longings? His desires? Was he being now punished for his slights? The thoughts drilled through his skull, but he forced an obedient nod, even as his heart was shredded in two. Oh god......why? Why was this happening? "Thank you....Captain. I’m sure I will. Father, I--" tears stung in his eyes, yet he forced them away, smiling at the elder gentleman. "I'll speak with my intended right away. If it as you say, our match will benefit both Delaurore, and Navra."

This pleased the king. He gripped Light again, egging him into the ballroom. "She really is lovely, Light. You couldn't do better."

Yes he could. He had done better! Teru was far more perfect for him than a Navra witch! Light couldn't imagine a better match, no matter how much time or space came between them. They were in love. He loved Teru! So how could he now have a bride? Why was this happening to him-them?? Why?! WHY?!

His throat ached. The brunette turned away, praying no one saw his face crumple in agony. "Yes, Father. I'm sure you're right."


End file.
